


What If

by Simonbazi34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonbazi34/pseuds/Simonbazi34
Summary: Que pasaría si en vez de Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint hubiera participado en el torneo de los tres magos en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.Un accidente por dos alumnos que viajaron al pasado o simplemente cosa del destino el punto es que ahora Marcus Flint, capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin se encuentra dentro del torneo, un torneo el cual no quería participar.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Daphne Greengrass, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Terence Higgs/Adrian Pucey, Viktor Krum/Oliver Wood





	1. "Aclaraciones"

Hola si llegaste a abrir la historia es por en verdad te interesa y si sabes sobre Harry Potter y sobre estos dos capitanes sabes que esta muy mal la linea temporal de mi pequeño resumen, por eso hice esto para aclarar unas cosas antes de que empiecen a leer.

1- Como saben Percy, Marcus y Oliver, puesto que ya se habían graduado el año pasado, ya no se encontraban en la escuela para el torneo de los tres magos, así que simplemente para que esto tuviera sentido les cambie la edad quitándoles un año, eso haría que estuvieran en su ultimo año, ya muy aparte de eso todo sigue igual, Marcus sigue siendo un año mayor que Oliver y Percy, repitió año y pues eso.

2 - No se si sea posible hacer un hechizo que voy a poner en la historia pero yo lo voy hacer por que es magia liberal así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.

3- Voy a mencionar personajes de The cursed child, este fic seria como una de las líneas temporales que Albus y Scorpius hicieron.

4- La mayoría de las cosas van a ir alrededor de Marcus y Oliver mas que nada del primero así que si esperas ver Harco voy a meter menciones pero obviamente no es la pareja principal.

5- Es una adaptación de la sexta película pero con cositas extras que yo le agregué y cambie tanto del libro como de cosas mías, así que todos los derechos de los personajes a JK Rowling 

6.-No apoyo a Jk Rowling y a ninguno de sus comentarios transfobicos

Y creo que seria todo, este fic esta de igual manera en wattpad solo que cambie, edite y arregle cosas (es mío el fic lol), ahora si no interrumpo su lectura.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Las ruedas del tren sonaban mientras por las ventanas del tren en movimiento se podía ver el paisaje verde y tranquilo, no estaba soleado, era como si en algún momento la lluvia empezaría a caer sin parar por un largo rato, como si en verdad algo malo fuera a empezar como siempre este año pero siendo sinceros no te puedes esperar mucho cuando tienes al elegido cerca de ti.

Cierto castaño caminaba por el corredor del tren pasando las innumerables cabinas de regreso a la suya o al menos ese era su plan antes de ser detenido por un par de gemelos pelirrojos que se le acercaron por detrás y lo abrazaron melosamente, Oliver no pudo detener una pequeña risa entre sus labios al darse cuenta rápidamente por el efecto de quienes se trataban.

\- Ya se me hacia raro que alguien no haya llegado a molestar el regreso a clases.- Comento Oliver para mirara hacia los gemelos

\- Eres malo Ollie - Soltaron al mismo tiempo los dos gemelos Weasley al escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

\- Solo nos preocupábamos por nuestro capitán, te perdimos la vista en el torneo.- Soltó George apretando aun mas a Oliver en el abrazo.-

\- Si y nos preguntábamos quien seguiría molestando nuestras horas de sueño al citarnos tan temprano para estrategias de Quidditch.- Fred golpeo a George para que se quitara y tener su oportunidad de abrazar bien a Oliver cosa que este mismo detuvo.

\- Bueno al menos por este año no se salvaran de eso.-

Oliver alzo una mano haciéndose un poco a un lado para parar las caricias del par de pelirrojos que si por ellos fueran posiblemente no se despegarían de Oliver hasta llegar a la escuela, obviamente solo para molestar, Fred al ver esa reacción le dio un leve golpe a George diciendo que había arruinado su turno de estar con Oliver empezando una pequeña y divertida disputa entre los gemelos.

\- Quítense están estorbando el paso.- Una tercera voz se escucho de manera neutra y tranquila, tal vez con una pizca de arrogancia, mas posiblemente no intencional.

\- Oh! ahí estas Percy.-

El castaño al ver al mayor de los pelirrojos, Percy Weasley, detrás de sus hermanos esperando que por alguna cosa del destino dejaran de pelear y hacer el ridículo le sonrió, los gemelos vieron al mayor deteniendo su pleito, Percy al notar que estos no se movería simplemente se abrió paso por en medio de estos poniéndose en frente de Oliver.

\- Llegue tarde por culpa de esos dos idiotas, así que tuve que sentarme con ellos.- Dijo tranquilamente, mas ciertamente aliviado por haber encontrado a su amigo sabiendo que su camino lo podría compartir con el.

\- Pensé que irías al Torneo.- El castaño sabia muy bien los gustos de su amigo pero creyó que diciéndole que el iba a ir de igual forma tal vez se daba la oportunidad de socializar y abrirse un poco.

Percy estaba a punto de contestar algo hasta que los dos gemelos al ver como su querido capitán los ignoraba, movieron a Percy quitándole su libro.

\- En verdad crees que este sujeto iba a ir.- Decia George mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

\- Por favor capitán literalmente esta leyendo un libro mucho antes de entrar a clases.- Dijo el gemelo sobrante recargándose en la pared del tren mientras ojeaba el libro cosa que no le duro mucho ya que fue arrebatado por un ya molesto Percy.

\- Sera por que soy mas responsable que ustedes.- Oliver simplemente suspiro ante la posible pelea que se estaba apunto de armar en el pequeño corredor del tren entre los hermanos.

\- Bueno chicos los veo en el comedor.-

El no Wesley tomo el brazo del pelirrojo para jalarlo y decir que se fueran hacia su cabina, este al entender la reacción no queriendo que peleara con sus hermano no hizo de mas que seguirlo mientras se escuchaban las quejas dramatizadas de los gemelos por haber escogido a su hermano sobre de ellos, cosa por la cual el capitán negó con la cabeza divertido.

\- Aun no puedo creer que te lleves bien con ellos.- dijo Percy acomodando sus ropas

\- Son tus hermanos, yo soy el que debería preguntar eso.- El sabia muy bien la mala relaciono que tenia con ellos pero de tantos años de conocerlo como su compañero de dormitorio sabia que no era TAN intencional.

\- Así que si fuiste al torneo con Marcus.- Oliver paro al momento volteando a ver a su amigo ante la respuesta tan alzada, tratando de saber como había tomado esa conclusión.

\- No, no sabia pero acabas de abrir su cubículo y quise preguntar ya que están los dos.-

El castaño volteo a ver rápidamente hacia el frente viendo que había abierto la puerta incorrecta, ahí se encontraba Marcus sentado cerca de la ventana recargando su mejilla en su mano mirándolo extrañado ante la acción y Adrian Pucey sentado enfrente de el con sus acciones de manos detenidas ya que posiblemente estaba contando alguna de sus anécdotas sobre las vacaciones antes de la interrupción, Oliver iba a hablar por un momento hasta que llego el pelicastaño de Graham Montague con dulces en sus manos del carrito, mirando sorprendido al capitán del equipo contrario, el guardián lo volteo a ver para después regresar su vista a Marcus.

\- Eres un idiota Flint.- Una simple frase se escucho o mejor dicho posiblemente la frase mas estúpida que pudo haber salido en ese momento, aun que posiblemente la mas creible para salir de ahi..

El capitán se separo de la puerta para seguir su camino mientras que el pelirrojo nada mas dio una rápida vista a los de la otra casa antes de ir por su amigo, detrás se escucharon las risas del menor de los Slytherin ante lo dicho del castaño y la expresión que había dejado en el pelinegro por eso, por que si una cosa sabia Adrián y Percy era la relacion de estos dos capitanes así que posiblemente el primero lo agarre de burla durante todo el camino.

Oliver llego sin problemas y sin abrir mas puertas a su cubículo donde se encontraba de hecho Angelina Johnson esperando al capitán, que al ver como se había tardado su compañero estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo, mas este al entrar la ignoro sentándose recargándose en su asiento para cubrir su rostro con sus manos dejando soltar en leve quejido.

\- ¿Qué le paso?.- Pregunta la morena a Percy que cerro la puerta detrás de el para sentarse a lado de ella.

\- El amor es estúpido a veces.- Dijo tranquilo y serio alzando los hombros para volver a abrir su libro y regresar a su lectura.

La pelinegra regreso su vista a Oliver que pareciera como si quisiera que la tierra simplemente se lo tragara, por que claramente eso es lo que quería el capitán o al menos que un hechizo le cayera por accidente a el y lo desapareciera de ese año escolar, por que en verdad era una excelente forma de empezar su ultimo año, al final esa escena se la llevo el sonido del tren que seguía su camino hacia el colegio, no tardo mucho para que este se detuviera y después de una promesa mental de Angelina de no volverse a sentar con Oliver cuando tenga un ataque dejándola sola con Percy que si bien no es como que le cayera mal, pero sus platicas suelen ser un tanto aburridas, salió primero para después Percy sacar casi a rastras a Oliver, había veces en las que no podía creer el pelirrojo lo infantil que podía ser su compañero.

\- Por favor no es para tanto Oliver.- Decía el mayor de los Weasley ya harto del comportamiento.

\- Marcus es tan tonto que de seguro ni escucho lo que dijiste.- Oliver se detuvo y volvió a ver a Percy.

\- No le digas así.- El pelirrojo nada mas suspiro ante la típica reacción del guardián por proteger al pelinegro

La poca charla que se había creado entre los dos desde el camino se vio interrumpida por el empujón y la emoción de varias personas que querían ver lo que se acercaba al castillo, para Oliver fue como olvidar la situación de lo que había pasado en el tren para seguir como borrego a los demás alumnos, dejando a Percy atrás que ni se inmuto por la acción siguiendo su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Oliver miraba por los cielos la imagen de un carruaje del tamaño de un casa de tonalidades azul claro jalado por abraxanos, al castaño se le salió un wow de sus labios al ver el vehículo que aterrizaba en uno de los muchos lugares de la escuela.

\- Oliver?.- Este se volteo para ver a nada mas que el elegido de gafas.

\- Harry!, hombre como estas?.- dijo preguntando por su estado por que tal vez podía haber estado con una crisis mental pero escuchaba muy bien lo que Percy le contaba a Angelina de lo que paso en el torneo, información sacada precisamente de los gemelos.

\- Bien, no paso nada malo en verdad, ¿Sabes que es esa cosa?.- Desviando el tema paso a lo del carruaje.

\- Deberías de cuidarte mas, no puedo perder al buscador estrella, no este año y quien sabe tal vez Dumbledore cuenta de esto en el comedor.- El guardián se preocupa por su buscador pero quien no lo haría cuando la tremenda obsesión de Oliver lo llevaba a pensar mas en Quidditch que en comer

\- Pero bueno te veo en los entrenamientos, concentrado como siempre.-

Oliver dijo como advertencia cosa que hizo soltar un suspiro a Harry, habían ganado el año pasado y si bien Oliver se sentía mas tranquilo de haber ganado antes de graduarse, seguía sin poder tomárselo a la ligera, aun que claro pasaba desapercibida por la mente del capitán que ese año los partidos se cancelarían por cierto evento que estaba a punto de darse, eso y ciertos ojos de otro capitán que no se apartaban de la forma del castaño, aun necesitaba respuestas por lo que paso en el tren cosa que desató mucho mas la boca floja del menor de los Slytherin, dejando pensando a Marcus que necesitaba mas amigos de su edad.

De todos modos al final cada alumno se fue directamente al su dormitorio puesto que un momento regresarían al gran comedor donde Albus Dumbledore director de la escuela de magia y hechicera de Howgarts tomo primero la palabra explicando el evento el cual se llevaría acabo, el cual seria el "Torneo de los tres magos" de igual forma prosiguió para darle la bienvenida a las dos escuelas que participarían, los murmullos se alzaron al entrar las bellas damas de la escuela Beauxbatons con su espectáculo tan delicado pero encantador hizo embobar a mas de un chico, obviamente los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar dejando incomodas a una que otra chica de la casa de Gryffindor, de ahí siguieron los chicos Drumstrang, su entrada fue completamente diferente a la de las chicas pero lo que mas sorprendió fue la figura que se abrió paso detrás de los alumnos, los ojos de Oliver brillaron para mover al pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado de el.

\- Percy es Viktor Krum!.- Decía emocionado con voz baja siguiendo con la mirada al Búlgaro.

\- Si si ya me di cuenta así que me puedes dejar.- Decía el prefecto tratando de detener a su amigo.

\- El capitán ya saco su obsesión mucho antes de la primera clase.- Su burló George al ver al capitán como adolescente por ver a uno de sus tantos jugadores favorito.

\- Yo gane.- Dijo Fred extendiendo su mano hacia George haciendo que le pagara de mala gana.

En la mesa de Slytherin de igual forma Marcus se emociono al ver al buscador de la otra escuela, por que si de hecho había perdido una apuesta con Oliver en el torneo al decir que los de Bulgaria ganarían, y por lo cual literalmente apostó un torneo de Quidditch, no le quitaba la emoción.

\- Creí que tu castaño estaría abatido por que cancelaron los partidos.- Hablo Adrian divertido de lado de Marcus apuntando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor viendo como Oliver usaba de muñeco de trapo a Percy.

El pelinegro volteo a ver a su novio y sonrío ligeramente ante la vista del emocionado guardián, pensando que no le molestaría verlo todos los días de esa manera, no aparto su vista hasta que los rayos se hicieron a la vista por el techo del gran comedor, haciendo que Oliver dejara a Percy cosa que el agradecía en los cielos mientras se acomodaba su túnica, las platicas mucho mas al frente del capitán mas que nada el grupo del elegido no callaron hasta la noticia del gran ministro diciendo la edad establecida para participar el Toreno, las primeras voces que el castaño pudo oír eran las de los gemelos quejándose y de ahí creció las quejas ante los alumnos mas chicos, quitando a los de ultimo año, esto emociono a Oliver, si bien le enseñaron a no conformarse al menos se sentía feliz por haber ganado el año pasado, y a pesar de que habían cancelado los partidos podría participar en el torneo.

\- Por favor dime que no vas a poner tu nombre Oliver.- Decía Percy al identificar las ideas del guardián

\- Oh vamos por que no?.-

\- Por que es estúpidamente peligroso.- Era mas que obvio y por eso Percy lo decia.

\- Bueno a no ser de que me quieras escuchar hablando sobre todas las jugadas nuevamente no le veo lo malo.- Percy solo suspiro negando para regresar a su comida

Montague golpeo en el hombro disimuladamente al pelinegro menor que se quejo ante el golpe inexplicable, este le dijo que guardara silencio mientras señalaba a Marcus que estaba muy perdido en su comida, no le importaba en los mas mínimo la competencia, por lo que literal seria una perdida de tiempo escuchar, Adrián lo volteo a ver para después regresar su vista entendiendo el mensaje de Montague sonriendo los dos en forma de complicidad para sonreír.

\----------------------------

\- Donde estamos?.- Cierto platinado se preguntaba volteando a ver a todos lado.

\- Creo que regresamos muy atrás.- Dijo Albus al ver literalmente la sala principal con el cáliz

Arriba del cáliz salía el fuego azul tan característico, eran la primera vez que Albus y Scorpius lo veían también debajo estaba el circulo que permitía solo depositar su nombre a los mayores de 17 años.

\- Estamos solos, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad..- Decía Albus, moviendo el brazo para que su amigo pensara una respuesta ya que su plan no era regresar tan lejos.

\- Aja y ¿Qué hacemos?, aun que quisiéramos poner un nombre eso de abajo no nos permitiría pasar y aparte no estamos seguros de que vaya a elegir ese nombre.- Hablo el rubio algo obvio de la situación el aquí se encontraban.

Los cambios de idea siguieron hasta que se escucharon voces a lo lejos, el castaño empujo a su amigo para esconderse viendo llegar a tres figuras cerca de la copa.

\- Vamos solo tienes que poner el papel en la copa no es tan difícil.- La voz burlona de Montague resonaba en la sala mientras decía las instrucciones

\- Hombre no lo se no quiero tener problemas.- Decía un alumno de ultimo año mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel.

\- No te preocupes de todos modos las posibilidades de que ese papel sea decidió es de aquí a un millón.- Adrian trato de tranquilizar a su mayor, pues el dúo si tenia el plan de poner el nombre pero no se habían acordado que no eran lo suficientemente mayores para poner el nombre ellos solos.

\- Un hechizo de selección.- Soltó Scorpius en voz baja, mientras veía la escena de las personas tan familiares.

\- Que?.-

\- Si, solo tenemos que lanzar un hechizo de selección a la nota, es casi igual hechizo para tener suerte, pero es sobre cosas y en verdad es muy variable.- Explicaba el rubio

\- Oye te recuerdo que soy malo para esto.- Decía Albus tratando de pasar palabra por palabra la explicación

\- Y que me crees a mi? El elegido.- Dijo un tanto alto callándose rápidamente al notar como los tres mayores se daban cuenta del ruido, para después regresar a su platica

\- Pero aun así, si Marcus se entera se va a enojar.- Dijo el mayor aun sin saber si hacerle caso a los menores enfrente de el

Scorpius se quedo pensando al escuchar el nombre Marcus, solo conocía a una persona con ese nombre y era el tipo el de la mansión enorme que tiene como 5 hijos y que todos o al menos los que conocía, eran buenos para el Quidditch y quien sabe para que mas, rayos no quería meterlo a la competencia, ni sabia lo que podía pasar y era amigo de su padre y de sus tios, si algo malo llega a pasar también podría afectarlo.

\- Espera ¿Marcus Flint?, el cazador sanguinario y temido de Montrose, el tipo que se caso con Oliver Wood guardián icónico de Puddlemere, ex capitán de Gryffindor y mi tío político... lo vi una vez en una cena y ese tipo da miedo.- Albus que era un poco lento explicaba la conexión de las cosas

\- El mismo y no olvides que su hija es la capitana y prefecta de Hufflepuff, tal vez sea la única opción.- El sonido del giratiempo interrumpió su charla para que los dos menores se vieran preocupados, mirando al trio viendo como el mayor después de tanta palabrería estaba apunto de meter el papel.

\- Lanza el hechizo Scorpius, nos quedamos sin tiempo.- Decía el castaño preocupado de desaparecer sin hacer nada

\- No puedo están muy juntos.- Decía tratando de apuntar solo al papel.

Albus miro alrededor para encontrarse con una figurilla de ajedrez mágico, la tomo para lanzarla hacia una esquina llamando la atención de los presentes hacia el lugar del ruido, evitando que metiera aun el papel, lograron separarse un poco mientras el menor miraba que era lo de ruido, Scorpius se levanto para lanzar al hechizo correctamente en el momento que Albus lo sujeto desapreciando los dos de ahí.

\- Solo es una pieza de Ajedrez.- Levanto su mano Adrian para mostrar la pequeña pieza.

\- Bueno ya perdemos mucho tiempo, en algún momento va empezar a llegar la gente.- Dijo Montague quitándole la pieza de la mano

\- Ya lo hice.-

Adrian y Montague voltearon a ver al mayor que simplemente lo que quería era ya irse de ahí, cosa que hizo después de decir un "no me vuelvan a hablar" cosa que obviamente este dúo no cumplió siguiéndole para decir que preguntar algo que quisiera por haberles ayudado.


	3. Campeones

\- Vamos Oliver pon tu nombre.- Dijo la morena cazadora mientras empujaba a su capitán a conjunto con Alicia.

A decir verdad la casa de Gryffindor al quitar de por medio al elegido que no podía poner su nombre gracias a su edad, la elección de Oliver de querer participar fue la mejor para ellos, por lo que la mayoría de su casa estaban conscientes y aliviados de saber que al menos alguien fuerte se postulaba, todos excepto una que otra persona y cierto amigo pelirrojo que seguía repitiendo que era una idea completamente absurda y peligrosa, Oliver paso la linea y se encamino hacia el cáliz para depositar su nombre, sonrió cuando lo hizo con aplausos esperados de las dos cazadoras y de los demás que se encontraban en la habitación que estaban al pendiente de quienes ponían su nombre para aquel torneo, el castaño sonrió para dar paso a otra persona que era nada mas ni nada menos que Cedric Digorry buscador y capitán de Hufflepuff por un momento sus mirada se encontraron, y hubo un silencio al ver a los dos jugadores de frente Cedric simplemente le sonrió y Oliver asintió siguiendo su camino a cierto pelinegro que veía todo sentado en los bancos del salón.

\- No puedo creer que en verdad quieras participar.- Soltó Marcus al ver al castaño sentarse cerca junto con Percy que lo seguía - Pensé que este tipo te iba a detener. -

\- Trate.- Fue lo único que el Weasley dijo sin voltear a ver a Marcus para sentarse viendo la situación del lugar.

Era divertido el papel de Percy cuando la pareja se encontraba, no es como que alguno de los dos le haya pedido que sea como su vigilante o en este caso el chaperón de Oliver, pero Percy le tenia aprecio a su amigo y estaba al tanto del caos que se podía armar si se sabia la relación de los dos capitanes, opiniones que tal vez a Marcus no le importaría, por lo que tal vez si era cuidadoso cuando se acercaba a Oliver o cuando había una muestra sobrepasada de afecto de este, pero no es como que no fuera bastante obvio cuando jalaba a Oliver a algún lugar y en esos casos era cuando entraba Percy para arreglar la situación o al menos cuando se encontraba cerca, lo bueno de ahora es que la mayoría de los presentes estaban ocupados en lo que pasaba con el Cáliz y las personas que entraban y salían por lo que el pelirrojo estuvo tranquilo.

\- ¿Por que ninguno de los dos les parece la idea? No hay Quidditch que mejor que esto, bueno aun que claro no digo que sea mejor.-

\- Por que es estúpido.- Dijeron al unisón los dos haciendo soltar un suspiro a Oliver ante la reacción.

\- Si no los conociera, diría que son hermanos.- Dijo el castaño burlándose de su novio y su amigo

\- No me compares con este idiota.- Soltó rápidamente el pelirrojo ante tal comparación que se le hacia ridícula

\- Sabes si no fueras amigo de Oliver ya te hubiera golpeado desde hace un buen rato.- Dijo el pelinegro con una actitud un tanto burlona hacia el Weasley

\- Seamos honestos Flint, no creo que en verdad eso te importe.- Percy le regreso la misma la misma sonrisa pero con un toque de superioridad tan característico de el

A Oliver no le gustaba, que los dos pelearan aun que posiblemente no pasaría a mas que simples palabras, eran raros a veces se tiraban odio pero la mayor parte de las veces estaban de acuerdo en algunas ideas y eso en verdad daba miedo, el guardián iba detener a los dos pero unas voces detuvieron al cazador y al prefecto, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde se encontraban entrando los gemelos, el Weasley mayor soltó un jadeo cerrando los ojos pensando en la estupidez que estaban a punto de realizar los gemelos, aun que de igual forma Percy agradeció que Hermione al menos les explicara la situación mas que obvia.

Esto no le importo a los gemelos que siguieron con su plan tomando una liquido de dudosa procedencia para después entrar en el circulo y depositar sus nombres, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que del cáliz empezaron a salir flamas por todas direcciones, todos se agacharon ante la reacción y Marcus puso un brazo en frente de Oliver de manera protectora ya que seguían sentados viendo todo de lejos, esta reacción hizo sonreír dulcemente a castaño hasta que las risas se escucharon de parte de los alumnos que veían todo el show al ver como a los gemelos les habían salido barba blanca y su cabello había crecido del mismo color para comenzaban a pelear, echándose la culpa cada uno por su fallo.

\- Sabes a veces me sorprende saber que son hermanos.- Marcus retiro su brazo de frente de Oliver cuando este carraspeo un poco, dirigiendo el comentario al pelirrojo mayor.

\- ¿Lo somos?, pero bueno como sea tengo que hacer mi trabajo, te veo después Oliver.- Dijo Percy en un tono cansado mientras se levantaba para ir donde estaban los gemelos y tomarlos a los dos por la parte trasera de su túnica.- Son unos idiotas.-

El pelinegro y el castaño de igual forma se levantaron, puesto que ya no tenían nada que hacer en el lugar y Marcus no podía negar que quería tiempo a solas con su novio pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos, la puerta se volvió abrir haciendo que el silencio inundara la habitación al ver al de la otra escuela, Viktor Krum entro de manera firme seguido de otros para introducir su nombre, Oliver agarro el brazo de Marcus para sacudirlo al ver al jugador, Marcus al ver la reacción del castaño bufo para jalar a Oliver afuera del lugar pasando por la puerta en lo que todos estaban ocupados viendo a Viktor, se detuvo por el pasillo para voltear a ver al castaño, el guardián se quedo extrañado pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Marcus tomo su cara entre sus manos y juntando sus labios en un beso algo necesitado pero manteniendo un poco la compostura, el pelinegro se separo para sonreír ante la cara sonrojada de Oliver.

\- Dios Wood ya ni así te emocionas cuando me ves jugar.- Dijo Marcus con un tanto de celos ante la reacción que el castaño había dado al búlgaro

\- Cállate, es por que normalmente juego contra ti.- Oliver paso sus manos por el pecho de Marcus para desviar su mirada hacia otra direccion.- Pero que eso no significa que no me emocione.

\- En verdad te extrañe Ollie.- Marcus rio para tomar una de las manos de de Oliver y besarla donde tenia uno de sus tantos lunares.

\- Nos vimos en el torneo no seas exagerado.- Oliver espeto aun sonrojado por la actitud del cazador que si bien ya la conocía, seguía sin acostumbrarse cuando ocurría en la escuela.

\- ¿Y?, nos tuvimos que ir, aparte la mocosa me estuvo molestando con que no vio a su "príncipe azul".-

Ahora el que rio fue Oliver al saber a quien se refería el pelinegro, Amelia Flint la hermana menor de Marcus sabia muy bien la relación de su hermano con el guardián y todo gracias a que un día insistió en acompañar a su hermano en una de sus tantas salida cosa a la que rotundamente se negó diciendo que dejara de molestar, pero al parecer la menor busco la manera de seguir a su hermano hasta donde se encontró con Oliver haciendo la cita de Marcus y Oliver en una cita de Oliver y la menor de los Flint, Marcus después se lo cobro pero ahora Amelia obliga a Marcus a dejarla acompañarlo solo para ver al castaño el cual había apodado su "Príncipe azul"

\- En serio eres el único que esta celoso de su propia hermana.- Unos paso se escucharon cerca de los dos haciendo voltear a los capitanes para encontrarse a cierta pelinegra Cazadora.-

\- Oliver?.- El nombrado se separo de Marcus al ver a Katie en frente de el igual de sorprendida que Oliver, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que escucho, la voz de otra persona por detrás.

\- Hay vamos son muy obvios si los ves bien.- La voz divertida de Adrián se hizo reconocer rápidamente, Katie frunció el ceño un momento volteando a ver al Slytherin menor.

\- Cállate Adrián, eso no es cierto.- Dijo Marcus callando a su amigo que camino para acercarse a la cazadora.

\- Bueno en realidad si tiene sentido.- Secundo Katie dando la razón a Adrián, en verdad desde hace dos años se sentía la tensión entre los dos capitanes y no era una tensión normal, por lo que le alegra que se haya arreglado, no le molestaba en absoluto de todos modos Oliver era su amigo si no se lo conto debía haber sido por algo, por lo que para relajar a Oliver de que no le diera un ataque o sentirse culpable por algo puso su mano en su hombro para sonreírle.

\- No necesitas contarlo si no quieres, pero me quede de ver con las otras chicas así que después nos vemos Ollie.- La pelicastaña se separo para despedirse no sin antes darle una mirada a Marcus,

\- Por que cuando alguien de Gryffindor se entera me miran como si me fueran a matar mientras duermo.- Se quejo Marcus ante el sentimiento que le dejo la cazadora del otro grupo, las mujeres daban miedo.

\- Por que eres un idiota.- Soltó sin pensar Adrian hasta que vio la mirada amenazadora de Marcus.- Pero un buen idiota.

Marcus estaba apunto de acercarse a Adrian pero Oliver lo detuvo, cosa a la que estuvo muy agradecido el menor, había mil razones para amar a Oliver peor una de ellas es por que lo protegía de su capitán con cierto carácter.

\- En verdad somos tan obvios?.- Pregunto Oliver como si apenas estuviera procesando la primera información que le dijeron, Adrian rio para negar con sus manos.

\- Tal vez un poco, para el equipo demasiado pero no te preocupes Oliver, hasta yo tarde en darme cuenta.- Marcus volteo a ver a Oliver que al parecer aun seguía perdido y mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Qué paso Adrian?.-

\- Oh! cierto... puede que haya perdido a tu gato.- El menor recordó por que buscaba a su capitán así que soltó un tanto temeroso ante la reacción que podía crear

\- Que hiciste que?!.- Rápidamente contesto el pelinegro

\- ¿Tienes un gato?.- Oliver pregunto confundido regresando a la platica y volteando a ver a los otros dos.

\- ¿Eso si lo escuchaste?, agghh no es mío es de "Mia".-

El cazador explico que en verdad su hermana había encontrado un gato cerca de su casa y el lo trajo a la escuela para cuidarlo y para que su padre no se deshiciera de el por que si bien Marcus parece un tonto y un arrogante sabe muy bien los problemas de su casa y quería a su hermana y se preocupaba por ella a su manera, eso Oliver lo sabia y apreciaba demasiado, después de la explicación y de que el pelinegro amenazar a Adrian de que si no lo encontraba seria su culpa de poner a una niña triste, cada uno se fue por su lado, el castaño prometió buscar de igual forma al gato de su lado, no sin antes despedirse de de los dos de Slytherins.

El tiempo paso y el día de la selección de los campeones, todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, cada uno estaba sentado por casas juntando de igual forma por lugares separados los estaban los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, entre el murmullo de la gente Dumbledore tomo la palabra apunto de anunciar a los campeones, apago el fuego de los alrededores para que la única cosa que diera luz fueran las llamas azules del cáliz, se acerco tocándola rápidamente hasta que el fuego se volvió rojo expulsando el primer papel.

\- El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum!.- Vocifereo mientras que los aplausos no tardaron de llegar de la escuela de este al igual que los demás, el nombrado se levanto tomando su papel para dirigirse a la otra puerta.

\- La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour!.- Las voces y ánimos de las chicas de la escuela se hicieron grandes aplaudiendo a la rubia mencionada que de igual forma se levanto para tomar el papel decorado con su nombre, siguiendo el mismo camino que Viktor, mientras que nuevamente el fuego rojo salia de la copa para expulsar el ultimo papel.

\- El campeón de Hogwarts es Marcus Flint!.-

El silencio tomo la sala para escuchar una que otra burla y murmullos de las otras casa, el pelinegro al escuchar su nombre volteo confundido hacia al frente, puesto que el no había puesto su nombre, Montague se aguanto la risa golpeando a Marcus para que se levantara cosa que hizo dirigiéndose algo lento y confundido hacia al frente sintiendo la mirada de todos a sus espaldas hasta acercarse a Dumbledore para tomar el papel entre sus manos con su nombre, arrugo un poco la frente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los de las dos otras casa, al final unos cuando aplausos que fueron mas que nada los de las otras dos escuelas se escucharon, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estuvieron al pendientes de suceso incluso cierto pelirrojo que en verdad no le importaba mucho el evento pero al escuchar el nombre del cazador volteo a ver a su amigo que traía una cara de sorpresa con tal vez una pisca de enojo en el, esto debía ser una broma ¿no?.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin empezaron los murmullos los dos menores que habian armado todo, en este momento estaban arrepintiéndose por que si Marcus se enteraba que fueron ellos iban a morir, Terence ignoro la palabrería de Dumbledore que siguió y se fue a sentar en el lugar vació que había dejado el cazador para voltear a ver a Adrian y a Montague.

\- Que hicieron?.- Pregunto en voz baja puesto que bien podía ver la cara de culpa.

\- A mi no me mires fue su idea.- Dijo Adrian jactandose señalando a Montague

\- ¿Qué diablos?, tu escribiste el papel.- Montague se defendió alzando los brazos

\- Y por estoy así, por que nadie me dijo que le regresarían el papel, ni si quiera me esforcé en hacer su letra.- Adrian se cubrió la cara si bien había sido divertido y de hecho había sido como que el punto no esperaban que en verdad saliera su nombre, eso era llegar muy lejos.

Al final se descubrió la cara al escuchar el caos y como el Cáliz soltaba otro papel que era nada mas ni nada menos del elegido, la sala volvió a estar en silencio no se escucho nada ni siquiera de las otras casas puesto que se suponía que solo serian tres y no cuatro campeones eso y agregando que Harry aun no tenia la edad establecida, todos de igual forma miraron como el de lentes tomo su papel, la tensión se sintió mas profundo que lo antes con Marcus, de verdad había sido una sorpresa para los de Hogwarts lo que acababa de pasar.

En la sala con los campeones, Marcus miro la letra que estaba en el papel, esa no era obviamente la suya y tenia una idea de quien podía ser, volteo a ver a Krum que se encontraba ahí y pensó que tal vez le pediría una autógrafo ya que a Oliver le gustaría, pero seria muy raro para el pedírselo, se escucho la puerta abrirse y el pelinegro de las gafas entro, los de las otras dos escuelas se acercaron al igual que Marcus para mirar el desorden que se estaba armando entre Potter y los directores junto con los maestros, Marcus estaba apunto de intervenir para decir que en verdad su nombre el no lo había puesto pero al Barty Crounch decir que Harry no tenia escapatoria supuso que el estaba en las mismas, ahora había cuatro concursantes y dos de ellos no sabían ni como diablos habían llegado ahí.

La lluvia caía en la noche, Marcus caminaba en los pasillos casi vacíos siguiendo a cierto castaño que lo había ignorado desde que lo habían dejado salir de esa habitación.

\- Ollie... Oliver.- El cazador tomo el brazo del guardián para jalarlo hasta una de los salones que se encontraban vacíos.- ¿Por que me ignoras?.-

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste?, creí que nos contábamos las cosas importantes, creí que no querías participar en ese torneo.- Oliver se quejaba en voz baja, si bien estaban solos si los encontraban ahí seria un problema.- 

\- Y no quiero, ese torneo es una perdida de tiempo.- El pelinegro soltó un tanto resignado al no poder salir de la situación, se suponía que su ultimo año seria tranquilo.

\- Bueno pues ese papel dice otra cosa, así que yo creo que si deberías de saber.- Su tono de voz había subido Oliver se cruzo de brazos mirando firmemente al cazador cosa que no duro para después apartar la mirada.

Marcus relajo sus facciones para soltar un suspiro mientras metía su mano en sus bolsillos sacando el papel que de habían entregado extendiéndoselo a Oliver. 

\- Crees que esa es mi letra?.-

El castaño alzo la vista mirando el papel y tomándolo desconfiado mientras que leía el nombre escrito de Marcus, la letra era un tanto delicada y no como la letra forzada y ruda del cazador del equipo contrario, Oliver frunció ligeramente su ceño ante el papel para después alzar viendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Quien?.- Fue lo que pregunto el pelinegro simplemente abrió la puerta por la cual habían entrado dejando ver al culpable de todos los problemas cayendo al suelo puesto que se encontraba escuchando la platica de la pareja pero cuando vio la cara enojada de su capitán se levanto para tratar de salir del lugar cosa que no pudo gracias al mismo que lo agarro de la parte de atrás de su ropa.

\- Hey Marcus somos amigos verdad.- Dije en tono lastimero el menor dando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso depende ¿Eres el mismo que hizo que perdiéramos el partido contra Revenclaw de hace dos años.- 

Adrian soltó un quejido recordando al Cazador enojado de ese tiempo y volteo a ver al guardián en tono de ayuda, Oliver suspiro para cercarse y tomar las manos de Marcus diciéndole que lo soltara, Marcus apretó un poco mas el agarre para después soltar al menor cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada aun enojada, el peligro menor se puso detrás de Oliver para usarlo de escudo siendo precavido de lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Antes de que digas algo, primero no fue mi idea, segundo en verdad no creíamos que la copa te eligiera por que digamos... eres Marcus Flint.- Marcus volteo a ver nuevamente a Adrian dando un paso haciendo que el menor se escondiera aun mas detrás de Oliver.- Y tercero, ve el lado bueno tienes la oportunidad de ganar 1000 galeones.- Ante todo Adrian trataba de ver el lado bueno y hacer que no lo golpearan

\- Y crees que eso me importa.- Soltó enojado el capitán

\- No y por eso estoy ocultándome detrás de tu novio.- Oliver puso los ojos en blanco para después voltear a ver a Adrian que le dio un penosa ronrisa, Oliver negó para decir simplemente que saliera de aquí, cosa que no dudo ni un momento en hacer.

\- Tienes opción?.- Dijo el guardián una vez que el tercero desapareció de la habitación, Marcus simplemente negó recargándose en una de las escritorios, por que si el elegido no había tenido elección mucho menos el, Oliver lo miro y se acerco para abrazar al pelinegro, el mayor escondió su rostro el cuello del guardián para abrazarlo de igual manera.- Sabes que voy a estar para ayudarte.-

\- Hablas de que le vas a obligar a Weasley a que me ayude.- Marcus arqueo una ceja y Oliver rio asintiendo.

\- Si básicamente, pero también estaré ayudando.- Marcus separo su rostro para mirar los ojos ámbar brillando de su novio al igual que la sonrisa de este , acerco sus labios para besar uno de los lunares de su rostro y seguir con los demás de ahí.

\- Necesitamos regresar.- Dijo Oliver en voz baja, pero sin poner resistencia a las muestras del mayor.

\- Podemos llegar después.- Marcus paso su brazos por la cintura del menor para atraerlo aun mas hacia el bajando sus besos hacia tu cuello.

\- No no podemos, ya es tarde.-El menor apretó su agarre en la ropa del menor temblando ligeramente a los beso ya subidos de tono.

\- Que no tenias ventaja ya que tu amigo es el prefecto?.- Oliver golpeo ligeramente el hombro del cazador cazador haciendo reír a este, sabiendo que no le gusta que insultaran al pelirrojo, Marcus se separo para ver el rostro del guardián.

\- Te odio.- Dijo Oliver mirando de igual forma los ojos oscuros del cazador

\- Mucho odio hacia mi desde que llegamos a la escuela.- Se burlo el pelinegro para después besar rápidamente los labios del castaño Oliver sonrió ante la risa del cazador contrario, era un sonido que no le molestaría seguir escuchando por el resto de los días.

\- Pero yo también te quiero.-


	4. ¿Dragones?

Marcus hizo una mueca después de la foto mirando a la mujer del vestido verde hablar, en verdad pensaba que ese peinado podía servir de nido de aves, de mala gana estrecho su mano contra la rubia que lo miraba cuando se presento, la escritora bajo su mirada un poco mirando los colores de la corbata del pelinegro aun estrechando su mano, Marcus trato de apartarla sin éxito, para ser tan delga si quera de mano pesa, miro alrededor para después carraspear un poco volviendo a tomar la atención de la la rubia, que lo miro a los ojos.

\- Pero que sorpresa un Slytherin.- Dijo finalmente soltando la mano de Marcus y caminando cerca de este para pasar sus brazos por su hombro dando un ligero abrazo. - No es por hacerlos de menos chicos pero en verdad le doy todo a mi casa.- Dijo con un tono fanfarron para después soltar una risa sin apartarse a Marcus.

El capitán simplemente frunció el ceño tratando de apartarse, cosa que fue casi imposible, hasta que esta la soltó para seguir dando vueltas por los demás participantes, Marcus simplemente se quedo callado cuando lo hizo pero internamente estaba agradecido por que bien el no era alguien de mostrar afecto para nadie que no sea su hermana cuando tenia miedo de dormir sola y buscaba al mayor para dormir con el y obviamente para Oliver, de hecho desde que empezaron a salir el guardián descubrió un lado muy empalagoso de Marcus cosa que sorprendía ya que a simple vista parecía que quería golpear a todos los de su alrededor, aun que tampoco es como si estuviera del todo equivocado eso.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién será el primero?.- Dijo mirando a los cuatro posicionándose entre el pelinegro y Potter, Marcus ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que esta estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué tal la serpiente?.- La rubia le guiño un ojo coqueta mente, cosa que hizo estremecer a Marcus, estaba apunto de tocar la ropa del pelinegro pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué tal el mas joven?.- Espeto Marcus tratando de librarse de la situación o al menos retrasando su entrevista, Rita lo miro de pies y cabeza para voltear a ver a Harry.

\- Suena Justo.- Fue lo único que dijo para jalar a Harry hasta la puerta del armario

Marcus suspiro quitándose un peso de encima al ver a la escritora junto con el elegido desaparecer, de igual forma los otros dos estudiantes se vieron aun mas relajados sin la figura asfixiante de la mujer, el cazador tal vez se sentía mal de haber dejado a Potter a su suerte pero siendo sinceros era lo mejor incluso para los otros, Fleur se levanto de su asiento sacudiendo su vestido, mirando la sala llena de trofeos.

\- Los britanicos son curiosos.- Dijo en voz baja para ella misma, a pesar de que entendía bien el idioma su acento francés aun estaba demasiado marcado.

\- Soy de aquí y te puedo decir que te espera un poco mas.- Soltó Marcus recargándose en la silla ya vacía mirando a la rubia de vestido azul.

\- Ella es rara.- Ahora la voz masculina de Viktor sonó llamando la atención de los dos, era incomodo el silencio y gracias a que los tres no se conocían la platica incompleta lo había hecho aun mas incomodo.

\- Yo creí que estarías costumbrado a reporteras así cuando juegas.- Marcus iba a hablar pero le sorprendió que el comentario saliera de la única mujer que por el momento se encontraba en el salón.

\- ¿Te gusta el quidditch?.- Soltaron los dos hombres volteándose a ver ante la coincidencia de palabras para después regresar la mirada a la rubia

\- No por que sea una chica significa que no sepa sobre lo que pasa alrededor sobre ese tema.- Fleur soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de los dos, Marcus escucho su respuesta y proceso un poco la información, sabia que no debía criticar por genero y menos cuando en el equipo de Oliver sus tres cazadoras eran mujeres y eran mujeres duras de tratar en un partido.

\- Entonces la chica de clase termino siendo una aficionada.- Marcus contesto cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja, su tono se había vuelto a uno menos formal, con el que al menos trato de empezar la conversación

\- No diría afición, simple mente conocimientos básicos eso y que la verdad Krum juega muy bien.- La rubia hablaba mas que nada de forma amable mas que un intento de coqueteo y obviamente los contrarios entendían bien el mensaje mas que nada el Bulgaro

\- Viktor, no hay necesidad de la formalidades y... gracias.- Soltó nuevamente el que estaba mas callado de tres.-

\- Si en presentaciones estamos, yo soy Marcus, Marcus Flint.- Le sonrió a los dos de manera amigable o al menos lo que mas lo intento, no es como que a su cara se le quite la expresión dura y fría, pero lo que había aprendido de estos dos años con Oliver es al menos no querer mirar a la gente como si los quisiera matar ya que ese papel quedaba mas que nada en los amigos del castaño que sabían de su relación.

La platica continuo el poco tiempo que estuvieron antes de que Harry volviera y Marcus tuviera que entrar no pudiendo escapar de la la loca del vestido verde, el pelinegro jamás pensó compartir un armario tan pequeño con una persona que no fuera Oliver así que después de preguntas mucho mas personales, informacion cambiada, reproches no escuchados de Marcus y una actitud empalagosa que el cazador no aguantaba logro salir de ahí con vida, sacudiéndose sus ropas para regresar a las sala y salir de ahí no sin antes despedirse de los otros dos que aun faltaban deseándoles suerte ahí adentro, camino para salir topándose a cierto chico de gafas lo rebaso pero se detuvo unos momentos pensando para soltar un bufido y darse la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba el tal "elegido".

\- Hey.- Dijo ligeramente Marcus al tratar de empezar la conversación.

\- Que es lo que quieres Flint?.- Soltó fastidiado Harry, como simplemente no quisiera aguantar la actitud de Marcus

\- Wow hombre tranquilo solo quería preguntar como te fue ahí adentro.- Tranquilizo lentamente Marcus tratando de sonar amigable, pero claro como suenas amigable con una persona que has "odiado" desde que entro al equipo.

\- Y desde cuando te importa lo que a mi me pase.- Harry alzo la vista par mirar a Marcus que era mas alto que el a la cara, entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado

\- Pensé que tendríamos algo en común ya que los dos estamos amarrados a este mismo lio pero tienes razón no me importa lo que te pase.- La versión amigable de Marcus desapareció en unos segundos para volver a le versión arrogante que Potter conocía, por que si había algo que tal vez Marcus tenia y era paciencia el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua para volver a voltearse.- Dile a Oliver que lo intente.-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando a un desconcertado Harry atrás, por que el cazador se refería tan casualmente a su capitán, el de anteojos estaba apunto de seguir al pelinegro hasta que vio una figura delgada a lo lejos del pasillo por lo cual se desvió siguiéndolo mejor a cierto rubio, Oliver le había pedido a Marcus que se llevara bien con Harry ya que los dos estaban ahí pero dado no a lo poco que se conocían si no al choque dado entre casas, había hecho esa petición un tanto complicada, Marcus no odiaba a Harry, simplemente como cualquier imbecil de su casa seguía su odio mutuo hacia los Gryffindor que se rebajo después de ese tiempo con Oliver, pero aun era difícil mantener si es que la mantenía algún tipo de conversación con los leones, claro personas que no fueran Percy o Oliver, que por cierto ese duo estaban haciendo un intercambio poco amigable de palabras en su dormitorio.

\- No.- Se escucho la voz firme del pelirrojo moviendo unas cosas de su dormitorio

\- Percy por favor, solo seria ayuda durante tres pruebas.- Le continuo Oliver ayudando a su compañero

\- Oliver no, Marcus ya esta lo suficiente mente mayor para arreglar sus problemas.-

El silencio volvió a invadir la sala, dejando a un pensativo Percy por sus palabras por que claro era tonto, hablaban de Marcus Flint el tipo que repitió año y tal vez no por que fuera tonto, el tiempo que Percy lo ha conocido se ha dado cuenta que mas que ser un tonto es un completo idiota en el buen termino, por lo que tenia razón tal vez no podría arreglárselas solo sin que algo le pasara, el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su compañero de habitación que seguía de pie y recto ante su idea por que si bien conocía a su amigo es que nunca se daría atrás ante cualquier objetivo, Percy solo suspiro para sentarse en su cama, solo se encontraban los dos por lo que la platica podía ser mas libre.

\- Odio repetirte esto Oliver y tal vez te lo repita hasta que me muera o hasta que me odies pero.... porque Marcus?, por que el tipo que en tu primer partido te mando a la enfermería.-

\- Hey si no hubiera terminado en la enfermería no te hubieras vuelto mi mejor amigo, un poco dramático el discurso de por que no me tengo que pelear con gente mayor que yo, pero deje de hacerlo.- Una cara de horror un tanto graciosa se presento en la cara de Percy al recordar en incidente que se había encontrado en el dormitorio hace dos años.

\- Pero nunca te dije que te metieras con el en nuestro dormitorio, suena muy loco pero en serio primero lo odiabas a muerte, casi te rompe la cara y a su vez el se gano que le rompieras la nariz.-

\- Tu fuiste el primero que dijo que siguiera mis sentimientos.-

\- Por que Pucey y yo estábamos hartos de la extraña tensión sexual.- Es divertido pensar en como la primera persona con la que se llevo Percy fuera de su casa fuera un Slytherin y simplemente arreglando cual cupido los sentimientos de su amigo.- Aparte si nos equivocábamos nada mas era parar una pelea.

-. Espera estabas en los vestidores esa noche?.-

\- ... Estaba afuera, necesitaba estar preparado para todo, cuando no escuche golpes ni nada que fuera violencia me fui y tal vez gane una apuesta.- Algo en lo que había caído muy bajo Percy y mas que nada hobby pegado de los gemelos, Oliver se rió al ver la cara apenada del pelirrojo para sentarse a su lado.

\- Por Merlin, Percy ya es un niño grande y hace apuestas.-Oliver recargo su cabeza en el hombro del nombrado para sonreírle juguetona mente, Percy soltó un suspiro para reírse de igual forma, faceta que no se le veía muy seguido pero siempre que la hacia Oliver le gustaba bromear que se escuchaba un coro angelical detrás del pelirrojo.

El castaño levanto su rostro del hombro para no incomodar al contrario, afuera de la habitación se escuchaban ruidos de otras personas en la sala común al igual que pasos y risas, ya era tarde pero supongo que algunos preferían quedarse en la sala común, Percy volteo a ver a su compañero sus ojos estaban cerrados, el pelirrojo no necesitaba en verdad una respuesta del guardián puesto que sabia lo loco y perdido que estaba por el cazador y al igual forma por información extra sabia que el sentimiento del cazador era mutuo.

\- Bien lo haré, será entretenido tratar de buscar una manera en la Flint no muera.- Soltó como ultima respuesta llamando la atención de Oliver que le regalo una sonrisa para taclearlo en un abrazo, sacando un quejido del pelirrojo ante la fuerza bruta de la muestra de afecto.- Pero tendrá que pagármelo.-

\- No te preocupes también a mi me lo va pagar.- Oliver se separo para mirar a Percy y decir algo obvio.

\- Por que me da la sensación de que tu vas a disfrutar mas tu pago que yo.- Percy arrugo ligeramente el ceño pensando en cosas que en verdad no quería pensar

\- Percy!.- El guardia golpeo ligeramente y apenado a un pelirrojo que simplemente se reía por su mala broma

\- Como sea ya es tarde y por primera vez no encontré nadie husmeando en los pasillos así que vamos a dormir.- Dijo negando divertidamente para correr a Oliver de su cama diciendo que lo va a patear si lo decide despertarse TAN temprano y arruinar su sueño.

.  
.  
.

Los rayos del sol alumbraban a lo largo del campo de Quidditch donde cierto pelinegro y un pelirrojo se encontraban, un dúo muy raro de ver si quitamos que Olive no se encontraba ahí, cosa que no duro cuando los cabellos castaños se veían acercando hacia los dos antes mencionados, Percy dejo por un momento sus cosas , para mirar al castaño que traía un libro.

\- Saben me acaba de ocurrir lo mas raro en este momento.- Decia Oliver tratando de regular su respiración ante la carrera que dio para llegar hasta ellos.

\- No creo que haya sido mas raro que es escuchar a Harry hablarle a una chimenea.- Marcus y Oliver voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, pero claro no era su culpa que se hubiera despertado y bajando a la sala común para encontrarse con el elegido hablando a la nada, lo iba a interrumpir pero escucho a otra persona y Percy supo que no quería meterse en eso a pesar de ser el prefecto.

\- ¿Que?.- Comento nuevamente el Pelirrojo al ver la cara extrañada de los otros dos.

\- Nada.- Dijo Marcus terminando el aura rara que se había formado, mientras el castaño se acercaba para entregarle el libro a Percy, Marcus lo miro curiosamente pero aun así no pudo ver su portada.- Entonces como me preparo para una prueba de la cual no sabemos nada.

\- Oh claro que sabemos.- La voz confiada salio de Oliver mientras veía a Marcus con una sonrisa, el pelinegro no sabia por que temer si por el hecho de que los dos compañeros sabían o por la sonrisa no tan normal de su pareja.

Antes de hablar Percy le entrego el libro que traía a un principio Oliver, este lo tomo un poco confundido para ver la textura del libro, era algo escamosa, como si tocaras la piel de un lagarto con colores rojizos no tan brillante, a pesar de la extraña textura Marcus paso su mano y volteo para poder viendo el titulo, que se encontraba en placas doradas, riendo nerviosamente, ya que debía de tratarse de algo equivocado.

\- Debe ser un broma.- El pelinrego miro al pelirrojo incredulamente ante la idea

\- No, no lo es, tu primera prueba son dragones.-

Marcus trago, se quería preguntar como una escuela deja a sus estudiantes a entrar en eso, pero luego se acordó de la escuela en la que se encontraba, Percy dio una pequeña risa burlona ante la reacción del mayor, claro que Percy sabia de que se trataba la prueba, no por algo su hermano Charlie Wesley se había encargado de traer o manda a las criaturas, por lo que gracias a eso sabia muy bien que al menos lo que era Ron y los gemelos, sabían la información de lo que se trataría la primera prueba.

\- Me puedes repetir, ¿por que no golpe a Montague?.- Dijo Marcus aun viendo el libro y hojeándolo

\- Por que es tu amigo.- 

\- Estoy seguro que eso no es suficiente para detenerme.- Marcus miro de manera cansada a Oliver ganándose un golpe de parte de este.- Lo que sea, ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro Weasley? con tu nivel de aumento en esos lentes probablemente te equivocaste.- Percy hizo una mueca molesta al tono de Marcus para acomodarse sus gafas

\- Charlie es el encargado de traerlo, es mi hermano por lo que no fue difícil saberlo, eso y creo que Ron me lo ha recordado una 5 veces.- Fue lo único que dijo tratando de recapitular de manera corta toda la información que decir.

\- Genial...voy a morir.- 

\- Ojala.- Marcus miro a Percy que de igual forma lo miraba de manera indiferente sin apartar la vista.

\- Pueden parar los dos, en verdad se comportan como unos niños.- Oliver hablo poniéndose en frente de los dos, a este paso no se le haría raro saber que estos dos en algún punto terminen en la enfermería, uno por golpes y el otro por algún encantamiento.

\- Niños?, Oliver literalmente tu te trataste de ahogar en las regaderas el año pasado cuando perdiste contra Hufflepuff.- Soltó Percy a la defensiva pero tranquilizándose por su amigo, Marcus trato de aguantarse la risa al recuerdo de su novio todo empapado caminando por los pasillos, hasta que volteo para ver la cara de Oliver enojando mirándolo.

\- Fue divertido, no te enojes Oliver.- Dijo Marcus tratando de acercarse al castaño.

\- Si aparte es cierto.- Siguio Percy solo mirando la cara del guardián mientras sonreía, había sido un buen momento aun que claramente también lo había regañado por ser tan infantil y por no preocuparse por el estado de Harry en ese momento.

\- Pero esto no es sobre mi, solo empecemos con esto quieren.-


	5. Primera prueba

Si algo se le daba mal a Marcus era el hecho de leer un libro completo, no por algo estaba recurando su ultimo año, ahora juntando el hecho que necesitaba pasar sus EXTASIS de nuevo para solir con calificasiones mucho mas descentes, terminar una competencia en la cual no quería estar y tambien tratar de huir de la decisión de su padre de hacerlo trabaje en el ministerio, la cabeza del cazador pelinegro era un todo un caos, esta no era para nada las expectativas que tenia, al principio fue un tanto optimista ya que al menos estaria en el mismo grado que Oliver ya que el también iba de salida pero ahora simplemente quería terminar con todo esto.

\- Hombre te encuentras bien?.- Se escucho la voz de Lucían al ver al casi dormido cazador caminando como un muerto viviente hacia sus clases, al pelinegro ni le dio tiempo de responder cuando se escucho una nueva voz arrebatándole el único libro que traía en la mano.

\- Que es esto?.- Pregunto Graham divertido viendo la portada del libro.- Dragones?, no me digas que te estas volviendo como los raritos de los Weasley.- Continuo ojeando las paginas viendo los separadores en solo cuatro tipos de Dragones, a lado del castaño se encontraba Adrian sin decir nada, pendiente de la mirada harta y enojada del capitán hacia el otro cazador, ¿Su reacción? simplemente fue arrebatarle el libro nuevamente y agarrar con su mano libre la parte superior de la túnica del contrario.

\- Escúchame Montague, ni creas que te he perdonado, así que no tientes mi maldita paciencia si lo que no quieres es terminar en la enfermería.- El pelicastaño ante la amenaza furtiva solo se que quedo callado tragando en seco.

\- Solo estaba bromeando Marc, vamos incluso varios de la escuela te están apoyando en vez de apoyar a Potter.- 

El cazador menor soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la actitud enojada del contrario mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una de las insignias para enseñársela y después señalar a algunos de Slytherin que pasaban, la susodicha insignia parpadeaba entre las frases " Apoya a Marcus Flint - El verdadero campeón de Hogwarts " en letras plateadas luminosas y " Potter apesta " en letras verdes brillantes , el agarre del pelinegro simplemente se intensifico puesto que le valía lo que los demás estuvieran haciendo o si lo apoyaban, en verdad solo quería que se terminara, pero como esperar que algo que acaba de empezar termine.

La cosa que salvo de que posiblemente el menor terminara con una nariz rota fue cierto elegido que se acerco llamando la atención del grupo y haciendo a Marcus soltar a Montague que este solo se tropezó hacia atrás gracias a la manera brusca que el capitán lo había lanzado, mas aun así no se atrevió a decir nada y simplemente se levanto mientras trataba de acomodar nuevamente su ropa.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- Decía de una manera cautelosa, mientras miraba alrededor ante los comentario que los demás lanzaban al de gafas y que en verdad venia escuchando en todo su camino el Slytherin, Marcus entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras lo miraba, para después darle una aprobación y seguirlo alejándose del grupo, a pesar de no irse tan lejos si estaban lo suficientemente separados para que lo otros lo escucharan.

\- Que qui...-

\- Dragones, es la primera prueba, hay uno para cada uno.- El pelinegro se quedo callado y se le paso por un momento decirle a Potter que el ya sabia esa parte pero tomando en cuenta de que al menos el mas joven se dio la tarea de buscarlo para informarle esa idea se descarto mágicamente, aun que en verdad no es como que también Harry hubiera querido venir a decírselo, estaba empezando el día después de enterarse de los dragones y cuando menos se dio cuenta sus pies ya estaban caminando hacia la dirección del capitán del equipo contrario llevándolo a esta situación.

\- Esta seguro?.- Harry simplemente asintió, para agregar que de igual manera Krum y Fleur también sabían, cosa que en verdad sorprendió al otro, al menos se lleva mas información de la platica con el elegido, platica que de igual forma se volvía rara y se podía sentir la tensión, tal vez por que era la "platica" mas amigable que se han llevado desde que se conocieron y desde que Marcus se peleo por la vez que casi Harry se traga la snitch diciendo que eso no contaba.

Al no tener nada mas que decir el buscador se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar pero Marcus lo detuvo para decir implemente un "Gracias" que si bien no eran las grandes palabras del mundo los dos sabia que al menos es mas de lo que se hubiera esperado que dijeran, el menor asintió para retirarse, Marcus de igual forma se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde se encontraban los demás, solo se limito lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Montague y quitarle el botón que seguía trayendo en sus manos para retirarse del lugar.

\- En verdad eres un idiota Montague.- Se escucho la voz del que había estado mas callado, que era nada mas y nada menos que Adrian, que igual se dispuso a caminar para regresar por unas cosas que había olvidado

\- Oh vamos ¿tu también?, solo estaba bromeando, no era para que se lo tomara tan personal.- Reprocho Montague siguiendo al pelinegro.

\- En verdad me gustaría verte en la misma situación que el.-

El castaño se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió al pensar en la idea, no por el miedo si no mas bien por los problemas que causaría, Adrian suspiro no estaba enojado con el por que el tambien habia participado, pero simplemente sabia que el capitán del equipo estaba en lo correcto y tal vez Marcus no lo demostraba pero lo caían bien esos Weasleys y mas por que saben lo importante que son para Oliver, el menor se llevaba con Percy después de dos años de relaciona te dabas cuenta que en verdad la pelea entre las dos casa era muy estúpida.

\- No digas eso Adrian vamos, Terence dile algo...-

.  
.  
.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el alboroto de los estudiantes en el estadio, apoyando a los diferentes campeones, el cielo era gris, no se podía ver ni un rayo de luz, y eso hacia el ambiente un poco mas sombrío para una primera prueba pero a pesar de eso no podía faltar en un momento como este las apuestas de dos carismáticos pelirrojos, que pasaban entre donde estaban los demás estudiantes, soltando sus divertidos comentarios, mas estos dos guardaron silencio cuando se encontraron al pelirrojo mayor de gafas con los brazos cruzados y mirandolos de manera seria.

\- ¿Por que no me sorprende?.- Percy simplemente rodo los ojos para pasar en medio de los dos ignorándolos nuevamente, los gemelos simplemente se miraron para alzar los hombros en señal de que no les importaba para seguir con su propaganda, el de gafas siguió su camino hacia donde estaba Katie saludándola.

\- ¿Haz visto a Oliver?.- Esta le sonrió saludándolo de igual manera para después negar se suponía que se encontraba junto con el capitán pero simplemente en un punto desapareció de su vista.

\- Estaba aquí hace un momento, creo que dijo algo sobre ir con Harry.- El pelirrojo solo se le quedo mirando a la cazadora de manera obvia al entender a donde había ido el capitán.

\- Claro con Harry.- Soltó sarcásticamente el mayor, la pelinegra se le quedo viendo confundida hasta que entendió soltando un pequeño ahh de sus labios, aun no se acostumbraba de que el guardián saliera con el cazador del equipo contrario.

\- Te acostumbras después de un rato.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Percy para voltear su vista al centro que se encontraba llena de rocas y desnivelado de varias partes. - Dios si a ese idiota le pasa algo, esto se va complicar.-

Percy Weasley si bien no lo demostraba se preocupaba por el cazador y no por que le importara mucho el, si no que el que le preocupaba era Oliver, sabia muy bien desde la primera ves que vio a Marcus que el cazador no le hacia caso a la gente y lo reafirmo cuando vio su primer partido y mas cuando paraba sus primeras peleas a mano limpia que tenia con Oliver antes de que salieran, y hablando de cierto campeón, este se encontraba en la campaña junto con los demás, ninguno se había hablado desde que entraron a la tienda tal vez uno que otro cruce de mirada pero la situación se hacia cada vez mas incomoda, lo bueno Marcus había salido de esa situación y ahora se encontraba abrazando a Oliver sin querer soltarlo en un espacio un poco afuera de la tienda, para que nadie los viera.

\- Marcus enserio para.- Decía el castaño en voz baja tratando de apartar al contrario, aun que la verdad no quería apartarse por que estaba preocupado por el pelinegro

\- Vamos esto es tonto, por que simplemente no paso y nos largamos de aquí.- Se escucho la pequeña risa de Oliver ante la petición del mayor para dejar de pelear y abrazarlo de regreso escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

\- Te he dicho que te ves bien vestido así.- Ahora el que sonrió fue Marcus, su traje era igual al de Harry lo único que cambiaba es que las mangas y la parte del pecho era de color verde con detalles plateados al igual que su apellido que se encontraba impreso detrás de la túnica negra que llevaba encima, las franjas de los costados iban de un plateado un poco mas brillante, pero aun así por comentarios anteriores de Oliver no se sacaba de la cabeza que sus colores eran muy navideños.

\- Pensé que te gustaba verme mas en mi uniforme de Quidditch.- Marcus arqueo una ceja separándose de el sonriéndole sin separa su vista la del castaño.- O sin el.- Oliver se quedo callado mientras el calor subía a su cara, estaba apunto de protestar hasta que se escucho el sonido de una cámara, Marcus rápidamente atrajo a Oliver para ocultarlo mirando hacia atrás viendo como el flash había venido pero dentro de la campaña, Marcus suspiro tranquilo para preguntarle al castaño que si estaba bien.

\- Sisi, solo me sorprendió.- Solto una pequeña risa para alejarse del agarre de Marcus sin mirarlo.- Creo que ahora si me tengo que ir, te veo al final Marc suerte.- 

El pelinegro ni siquiera dijo ninguna palabra cuando el guardián se estaba alejando, arrugo ligeramente su frente, ante la actitud extraña del menor, por un momento estaba apunto de seguirlo hasta que vio a vio a Albus Dumbledore, junto con Barty Crouch y los dos directores extranjeros acercarse, cuando el peliblanco se dio cuenta de la presencia del cazador se detuvo.

\- Señor Flint ¿Qué hace afuera?.- 

\- Nada.- Fue lo que dijo para regresar devuelta a la tienda donde no tardaron en unirse los mayores.

En el lugar también se encontraba la ya antes conocida reportera de "El profeta" junto con su fotógrafo, algo que explicaría el sonido de hace rato, la mujer aun se notaba despampanante algo que posiblemente enferma a todos los campeones que se encontraban, tomando en cuenta también a la castaña del famoso trio dorado, que no se separaba del lado de Harry hasta que el Dumbledore se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo cual se retiro sin antes decir un "suerte" al elegido, después de un momento el que tomo la palabra fue Barty Crouch que empezó a acomodar a los cuatro campeones, tomando en cuenta el primero las damas para seguir con Viktor y después los dos de Hogwarts, traía en sus manos una bolsa no tan pequeña y no dijo nada simplemente se acerco a Fleur para abrir la bolsa, la rubia lo miro dudosa para meter su mano y sacar lo que seria un pequeño dragón de color verde, con un numero dos en su cuello.

\- Un Galés Verde.- Le sonrió para girar hacia donde se encontraba el Búlgaro dejando a una resignada Fleur que pasaba su mirada de su directora a la criatura en sus manos, el jugador Búlgaro hizo el mismo movimiento que la contraria sacando el un dragón de color rojizo con una hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos protuberantes, sin olvidar el numero 3 que se veía en el cuello.

\- Un Bola de fuego Chino uhhh.- Viktor simplemente ignoro el comentario para ver a la criatura, el del ministerio ahora se acerco a Marcus acercando la bolsa de forma silenciosa y un tanto incomoda, el pelinegro simplemente apretó las labios y metió de igual manera su mano a la bolsa sacando un dragón con escamas color azul platinado y ojos amarillos, con un numero 1 atado al cuello, Marcus no podía apartar la vista de la criatura podía recordar que Percy que este era uno de los dragones que participaban, pero... ¿por que empezaba de olvidarse de toda esa información?

\- Un Hocicorto sueco, lo que nos deja.- Comento al ultimo participante acercando la bolsa hacia el 

\- Colacuerno Húngaro.- Susurro el elegido llamando la atención de el mayor y la del cazador de las serpientes, se escucho un "Disculpe?" de parte de Barty Crounch cosa que al final nego Harry para sacar al ultimo dragón que se encontraba en la bolsa con un numero 4.

\- El Colacuerno Hungaro.- Por que claro, que seria de un año escolar sin ponerle al dragón mas peligroso a nuestro elegido.

\- Esto representa a los dragones de verdad a cuales se les ha dado a proteger un huevo de oro, su objetivo es simple conseguir el huevo, deben hacerlo por que cada huevo contiene una clave sin la cual no podrán avanzar a la siguiente prueba ¿Alguna duda?.- El lugar se quedo en silencio, simplemente la mirada estaba inmensa en el mayor que daba la "sencilla" explicación de lo que se tenia que hacer, al no ver ninguna respuesta fue el turno de hablar del director peliblanco que dio unas cuantas palabras de aliento para después acercarse a Marcus.

\- Señor Flint en cuanto suene el cañón us..- Ni siquiera se termino de decir la instrucción cuando el cañón fue activado alertando a todos los presentes y agachándose ante el movimiento brusco que hizo con la tienda, para después escucharse la banda escolar tocando.

Marcus se quedo sin procesar bien el momento, hasta que sintió la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro, lo volteo a ver para después tragar y acercarse a la otra salida, ¿estaba nervioso? claro que si, dios no todos los días participas en un inútil competencia y eres el primero en pasar a pelear o estar frente a frente de un dragón, al salir pudo ver a el entorno rocoso y a los alumnos que se encontraban en la parte superior en las gradas, algunos gritaban el apellido del pelinegro en forma de apoyo y Marcus podía jurar que podía escuchar la voz de alguno de los gemelos que seguían con las apuestas.

\- Un huevo de oro.- Dijo en voz baja Marcus y repitiéndolo tratando de no distraerse por el ruido de la gente.

La mirada de Marcus entonces se poso en huevo dorado que se encontraba en encima de una de las rocas y al redor de el había rocas un poco mas pequeñas, Marcus se iba a acercar hasta que vio una ráfaga de algo azul, abrió lo ojos para tirarse en el momento exacto en que el dragón protector del huevo ataco lanzando una llama azul brillante, se escuchaba escuchaba aun mas el alboroto del publico ante el ataque.

Marcus se levanto mirando bien a la criatura, un hermoso dragón igual de azul brillante que sus flamas, agarro su varita con fuerza y se dio rápidamente la vuelta mientras trataba de acercarse al objetivo cosa que fue interrumpida cuando el dragón aterrizo enfrente de el, obstruyéndole el paso y golpeándolo con su cola lanzándolo lejos de ahí, Marcus callo de espalda y estaba seguro que se había golpeado la cabeza parpadeo por un momento tratando de enfocar su vista, mientras que leves quejidos salían de su boca, pero por alguna razón la temperatura empezaba a subir y el cazador no entendía por que.

\- MARCUS!.- Grito desde la gradas Adrian para que capitán volviera a concentrarse en su frente

El pelinegro al escuchar su nombre simplemente giro lejos sintiendo el calor mas intenso cerca de el logrando quemar parte de su pierna cuando este se levanto para esconderse detrás de una de las piedras usándolo de escudo en lo que hacia una mueca de dolor por la quemadura, Adrián al ver que Marcus se quito suspiro aliviado para posar su mirada al castaño de ojos ámbar que se encontraba en medio de Percy y Katie tomando al Weasley del brazo de una manera muy desesperada y preocupada con toda su atención hacia el centro, Percy lo volteo a ver después del movimiento y de que el agarre a su brazo se hiciera mas fuerte, arrugo la frente para pasar su mirada a donde esta Marcus y después nuevamente a Oliver, sabia que Marcus podía ser un idiota pero no tanto para no seguir el plan sencillo que habían planeado justamente para ahorrarse esto.

Regresando con el participante cuando el fuego se detuvo se asomo cautelosamente y se levanto sin ver el dragón

\- Que demonios?.- Se pregunto al no ver nada hasta que sintió las garras que pasaron atacando su hombro izquierdo, escuchando los gritos de los demás.- Eso va dejar marca.- decía sosteniendo su hombro para voltear a ver al dragón que nuevamente se dirigía hacia el, solo que ahora Marcus sostuvo su varita con fuerza y apunto hacia el dragón lanzando un hechizo alucinativo para confundirlo, el dragón al sentir esto, simplemente rugió deteniéndose y cayendo a lado de Marcus para después levantarse girando sin saber a donde ir, sub ojos amarillos se había convertido en un tenue color purpura y pus pupilas blancas.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y escapo del dragón que ante la confusión simplemente lanzaba ráfagas de fuego hacia todas partes, cosa que trataba de esquivar el capitán, Marcus volteo por un momento a la criatura y al ver como sus pupilas empezaban a cambiar nuevamente a su color inicial apresuro el paso, claro no era de tan larga duración ese hechizo y al estar herido no es como que en verdad fuera tan rápido, en lo que hacia igual escuchaba al comentarista que narraba todo lo que pasaba

\- Demonios como odio a esos tipos.- Al estar cerca del huevo simplemente se lanzo para agarrarlo y voltear para lanzar un "Everte Statum" que si bien tal la intensidad no se comparaba al lanzárselo a una persona si funciono al menos para alejar al dragón que volvía a atacarlo, todo se quedo en silencio y Macus se acostó completamente aun sujetando el huevo para respirar aceleradamente tratando de regular y procesar lo que acaba de pasar, no tardo para escucharse los gritos de emoción y victoria de los de las gradas de la casa de Slytherin y los ruidos desanimados de los que habían apostado que Marcus no iba a lograrlo.

El único que se mantuvo callado entre todo el ruido fue Oliver que sentía que el alma se le salía, se recargo en el barandal para cubrirse la cara respirando aliviado y enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, Katie lo vio preocupado, sentía que en todo el momento Oliver en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo, jamás había visto a su capitán de tal manera, que no tuviera que ver con algún partido de Quidditch, en verdad era algo nuevo para ella.

\- Ollie esta bien?.- Soltó la pelinegra poniendo una mano en la espalda del guardián.

\- No, no lo estoy.- Fue lo único que dijo para enderezarse y salir de ahí, haciéndose paso por la gente que estaba entre las gradas, Percy simplemente intercambio mirada con la cazadora, para seguir a su amigo.

En la enfermería solo se escuchaban los quejidos de el pelinegro y los regaños de Madame Pomfrey

\- Señor Flint si dejara de moverse tal vez no le dolería tanto.- Regañaba ya harta tratando de vendar su pierna al igual igual que su brazo, soltando uno que otro encantamiento.

\- Siempre creí que las únicas razones para que usted terminaría en la enfermería seria por sus tontas peleas o por los partidos, aun que siendo sincera ya me había alegrado de no verlo tan seguido por aca.- Marcus soltó un bufido ante la opinión de la mayor, para después escuchar una pequeña risa de Adrian que se encontraba a un lado de Marcus acompañándolo.

\- Se sorprendería si le dijera la razón por las cuales sus visitas acabaron.- Dijo alegre tratando de animar a Marcus que simplemente sentía como ponían un pequeño curita en su cara luego de que desinfectaran una de sus heridas de ahí.

\- Seguro seria una divertida historia, pero bueno termine, agradezca que sus heridas no fueron profundas por lo que no es necesario que se quede aquí, solo cuidado con no mover mucho ese hombro señor Flint, en unos días estará como nuevo, igual si siente alguna incomodidad puede regresar.- Marcus solo dijo un gracias a lo que Madam Pomfrey asintió para retirarse del lugar, ella se había encontrado donde la competencia, pero en cierta manera al ver a todos con la capacidad e moverse decidió mejor atenderlos en la enfermería, dejando por ultimo a Marcus.

Al salir Marcus se levanto y Adrian fue el que agarro el huevo de oro cargándolo.

\- Hombre eso fue increíble, ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de un dragón?.- Preguntaba emocionado Adrian, parecía un niño pequeño y Marcus se quería reír por eso.

\- No lo se tal vez debería tirarte junto con Potter para que lo sientas por ti mismo.- El pelinegro dijo a modo de broma haciendo reír a Adrian y el soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que crees que sea esto?.- Pregunto Adrian levantando el huevo dorado a lo que el pelinegro simplemente se alzo de hombros, estaba lo suficiente cansado como para pensar por que demonios el objetivo era esto, si sabia que era para una pista pero no quería buscar alguna respuesta horita.

\- Bueno entonces voy a ir a dejarlo en nuestra habitación por que es raro traer esto por todos lados, no tardo espérame.- Marcus simplemente asintió, aun que en verdad el también se dirigía a su habitación, preferiría evadir a los de su casa en estos momentos.

El menor desapareció por la puerta y Marcus volteo para todos lados, no se encontraba nadie en la enfermería, lo que si bien le encantaba lo ponía un poco ansioso, movió un poco sus manos y se pensó en sentar, pero mejor espero un momento y avanzo hasta la entrada para salir, de todos modos posiblemente se encuentre a Adrian en el camino eso y aun tenia que buscar a Oliver, no lo había y ni siquiera lo reconoció entre las gradas sabiendo que posiblemente se encontraba junto a un poste de cabello rojo que se ve de aquí a Hogsmade, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y lo primero que vio fueron ese cabello castaño y esos ojos ámbar en los cuales estaba pensando, mas había algo raro en su mirada.

\- Ollie, estaba a...- La palabras no terminaron cuando se escucho el sonido en seco de la mano de Oliver contra la mejilla de Marcus, el pelinegro se quedo atónito ante la acción del guardia y toco su mejilla anteriormente golpeada para voltear a verlo sorprendido.

\- Eres un idiota Marcus Flint!, ¿querías morir allá afuera?, solo tenias que hacerlo sencillo, no preparar tu maldito funeral...- Oliver alzo la voz mientras regañaba a Marcus por su plan cínico allá afuera, Marcus simplemente rodo los ojos y lo miro.

\- Pero gane ¿no?, no se supone que no único que importa en este estúpido evento es pasar cada prueba, acabo de pasar una prueba y fue contra un maldito dragón, sabes no todos los días haces eso Oliver ¡¿Por que te enojas tanto?!.- Ahora el que alzo la voz fue el pelinegro, que ahora estaba enojado por la situación.-

\- Por que simplemente no piensas en los que se preocupan por ti, teníamos un plan Flint.- Espeto molesto el guardián cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, tan sencillo como eso, por Merlín.- Marcus alzo los manos viendo aun la mirada fría del guardián.

\- Ves ese es el maldito problema, solo te preocupas por ti, que hay de...-

\- Espera para, estoy haciendo este show solo por ti Wood, no te trates de hacer la victima, que los dos sabemos que no te queda muy bien.- Marcus no pensó ni un momento y lo interrumpió

\- Nunca te dije que lo hicieras por mi, tu dijiste que lo hacías por que no tenias otra opción, así que tu también bájate de tu orgullo de Slytherin donde según todo lo que dices se supone que debe ser lo correcto y acepta que tu plan fue cínico e infantil Flint.-

\- Oh pues si de casas hablamos, entonces me hubiera gustado mucho verte ahí adentro, con sus niveles de osadía, donde se creen que son capaces de defenderlo todo y donde simplemente nos tachan como malos cuando ni siquiera conocen un poco de nosotros.-

La pelea se alzaba aun con insultos entre uno y el otro Marcus pensando que preocuparse era una estupidez y Oliver de parte que debería pensar en todo lo que podía haber pasado, mas todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando dos personas enojadas se pelean, simplemente se va a tratar de sacar lo peor de cada lado.

Adrián que iba regresando podía escuchar las voces de lejos y casi al llegar pudo encontrarse a Percy con los brazos cruzado escuchando todo el pleito que se armaba, se encontraba recargado en la pared que estaba para dar vuelta y llegar al pasillo de la enfermería, se acerco asomándose viendo como los capitanes se peleaban, el cazador menor solo se quedo en silencio ante la escena y se acomodo a lado de Percy, suponiendo que todo iba muy bien para ser la primera prueba, de igual forma el que observo por un momento el pleito fue cierto jugador Bulgaro que se quedo un momento para volver a regresar de donde venia.

\- Entonces vete Wood, no te necesito, solo eres un niño bonito, que ni siquiera puede obtener lo que quiere, como participar en esta competencia.- Eso ultimo Marcus lo soltó sin pensar y se quedo en silencia pensando en lo que había dicho.- Espera...Oliver eso no es...-

\- No, tienes razón Flint, es mejor si me voy.- La conversación se callo y Oliver simplemente se dio la vuelta para dejarlo caminando hasta su dormitorio o mejor dicho con la única intención de salir de ahí, Adrian y Percy lograron ver al guardián pasar y el primero en reaccionar fue Percy que no pensó ni dos veces para seguir nuevamente a su amigo, el cazador menor se quedo solo mirando como se alejaban, aun que no paso mucho para que de igual manera Marcus pasar haciéndolo reaccionar y seguirlo.

\- Marcus estas bien?.- Se escucho la voz preocupada de Adriana cuando alcanzo al capitán, estorbando su paso para que el contrario se detuviera

\- No estoy de humor Adrián.- Marcus lo miro y simplemente lo volvió a pasar de largo, dejando al menor sin saber que hacer, quería apoyar a su amigo pero no es como que en verdad supiera que decir.

La mente de Marcus estaba llena de muchos pensamientos mientras caminaba lo que lo hacia ignorar a todas las personas que pasaba incluso cuando llego a la sala común de Slytherin se logro quitar encima a varias alumnas que simplemente sus comentarios de que bien lo hizo o de que era muy valiente, comentarios que lo hicieron enfermar, ahora resulta que es "valiente" que estupidez..

Logro subir rápidamente a su habitación y al llegar solo cerro la puerta con seguro, se agradeciera que el alumno con la que lo compartiera fuera Adrián y eso a pesar de ser de años diferentes, aun recuerda que logro ese trato cuando regreso este año ya que sus demás años la había pasado con personas de su edad, Marcus logro ver encima de su cama lo que era el huevo dorado, se acerco para tomarlo y verlo, su reflejo se lograba ver en el metal brillante, el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño y lo tiro con fuerza hacia alguna parte de la habitación, este aterrizo en el estante donde se encontraban sus cosas, haciendo caer varias cosas y abriéndose ante el impacto, el chillido agudo y alto no tardo en sonar, Marcus se tapo los oídos al escuchar el sonido insoportable para acercarse y cerrarlo, lo dejo con cuidado en algún otro lado para no volver a pasar lo que acaba de pasar mientras veía alguna de las cosas que se habían caído.

Pudo ver la copia de Quidditch otra vez del tiempo que Oliver le había regalado por que el había perdido la suya, soltó una risa un tanto dolida mientras se pasaba su única mano libre por la cara.

\- En verdad soy un maldito idiota.-


	6. El baile de invierno

Se escuchaban ligeras conversación de aquí y allá en el gran comedor al igual que se veía a gente entrando para ser el desayuno, las mesas de las casas no se encontraban del todo llenas, de parte del famoso trio dorado se podía observar a Hermione abriendo una disputa molesta por la información cambiada del famoso diario "El profeta" y de igual forma podíamos encontrar la misma reacción del famoso cazador y ahora concursante del torneo de los tres magos, que escuchaba la misma información que la castaña decía solo que de parte de su amigo.

\- De igual forma nuestro queridos oídos escucharon al concursante y espectacular Slytherin Marcus Flint te...- Adrián leí en voz alta mas no de una manera exagerada lo que se encontraba en el periódico, pero al leer el nombre del cazador su voz bajo mas de nivel, siendo el periódico arrebatado por el capitán con algo de rudeza para leerlo por el mismo, 

...Marcus Flint tener un acalorado encuentro o si podríamos decir enfrentamiento en la enfermería, lamentablemente nuestras fuentes no pudieron dar con la la persona misteriosa, un rival, ¿alguien celoso de que la casa de Slytherin por fin llegue a la gloria en la que debería estar? o tal vez un amante, lo que si sabemos es que esos colores verdes y plateados combinan a la perfección con el dorado y el rojo, única información mis queridos lectores pero será que esta persona es la que...

El texto se encontraba acompañado de una imagen un tanto borrosa, que si Adrián no hubiera estado, estaba seguro que no distinguiría a los dos capitanes, no duro mucho la lectura y el menor no se sabia en que momento el pelinegro había sacado su varita y el periódico se había convertido en cenizas.

\- Marcus cuando pensabas decirnos que tenias novia.- Decía Tercence acercándose para hablar sobre la noticia de la cual posiblemente la mayor parte de la escuela ya estaba enterada.

\- Cuando tu atraparas una Snitch pero cierto ya no estas en el equipo.- Hablo de manera seca y golpeada el pelinegro para seguir con su comida ignorando a todos, que simplemente se quedaron callados a la actitud, incluso ignorando el revuelo de Ron por su trae de gala enviado

\- Oh por Merlín que tiempo desde que escuche a Marcus hablar así.- Hablo Montague para Adrián y para Lucían que era con los que se encontraba mas cerca, Lucían solo asintió para soltar un "Al menos no hay Quidditch" para regresar con la conversación que tenia con Theodore y Daphne.

Y aquí es donde entraba Adrián ignorando el comentario del otro mientras pensaba que en verdad estaría fuera de la escuela antes de ver nuevamente una pelea entre Oliver y Marcus, miro a la mesa de Gryffindor donde no se encontraba rastro del guardián pero si del pelirrojo que logro conectar su mirada con el cazador, este solo logro encogerse de hombros al no saber donde se encontraba su compañero de habitación, Adrián soltó un bufido, pareciera que el que estaba mas preocupado por todo esto era el, pero que mas podría hacer, Marcus era su amigo y aun que no era el único que el cazador tenia porque si bien su actitud no era la mas amigable entre Slytherins se entendían y mas cuando se conocían desde niños.

El cazador menor logro ver en la mesa de Hufflepuff a tres chicas riéndose, una de ellas volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Adrián para encontrarse con su mirada y sonreírle, mientras se acomodaba algunos cabellos que caían sobre sus cara, Adrián le sonrio de igual manera para recargar su mejilla en una de sus manos libres mirándola hasta que la chica aparto la vista.

\- Por cierto Marcus con quien piensas ir al baile?.- Dijo el menor dando un trago a su bebida, Marcus solo lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido confundido.

\- Baile?... Que baile?.-

.

.

.

La voz de Mcgonagall se escuchaba por el cuarto dando una explicación sobre lo que seria el baile de invierno y si alguien no estaba prestando atención, lo estaba ahora que Ron se encontraba como pareja de baile de la jefa de la casa, escuchándose risas nuevamente para el Weasley, excepto por dos personas

\- No me mires así Percy, estoy bien.- Dijo Oliver en voz baja para el el pelirrojo mayor, cansado de la mirada que le daba.

\- Disculpa por preocuparme pero ni siquiera te apareciste en la mañana en el comedor.- Le respondió de igual manera cruzándose de brazos para voltear a ver la demostracion del baile entres su hermano y la maestra.

\- Estoy bien, en verdad nada de que preocuparse.- Dijo por ultimo, antes de escuchar las instrucciones de la mayor de la habitación y viendo como las mujeres se paraban ante la idea de poder bailar con alguien.- Uhhh de verdad haz de estar deseando que Penny estuviera en Gryffindor, para esto .- Dijo de manera burlona, tratando de cambiar de tema para ganarse un pequeño golpe de su compañero.

\- Cállate, aparte solo es un ensayo, pero por que no nuestro capitán nos da la primera demostración.- Los gemelos al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, empezaron a bromear diciendo que bailara con alguno de los dos, Oliver rio para negar y adelantarse, siendo de los pocos hombres que lo habían hecho para acercarse a sus tres cazadoras, aun que no paso mucho antes de que todos los chicos fueran obligados a agarrar una pareja.

\- Yo digo que entre cuatro si se puede bailar.- Dijo burlonamente Oliver algo penoso, lo que hizo reír a las chicas.

\- Así bailan en tu casa?, por que si es así paso.- Dijo Angelina amigablemente a su capitán para sonreírle y pasara de largo hasta donde estaban los gemelos.

\- Vamos Katie ve con Ollie, siempre dijiste que querías aprender a bailar, yo iría pero este no es mi estilo.- Se escucha la risa de Alicia para tomar los hombros de la menor de estatura de las tres y darle apoyo eso para después tratar de escabullirse por la salida.

\- Que triste que ni los de mi equipo quieran bailar conmigo.- Dijo Oliver con una mano en su pecho exagerando

\- Yo vi a los gemelos muy emocionados por hacerlo.- Oliver rio para extender su mano algo que Katie acepto tomándola para acomodar su otra mano en el hombro de su capitán mientras que Oliver acomodo su mano en la cadera de la chica, empezando por pequeños movimientos coordinados entre la sala.

A pesar de ser la mas pequeña en tamaño del trio, Katie Bell era una de las mejores cazadoras de la escuela gracias a su táctica y determinación en el campo y también era la que mas estaba en cercanía con Oliver, el guardián la veía como una hermana menor por el hecho de ser la mas chica después del elegido obviamente, al seguir el ritmo de la música la cazadora pudo notar la mirada perdida del mayor a pesar de las bromas antes lanzadas.

\- Sabes no tienes que mentir si en verdad no estas bien Ollie.- Para el guardián fue una sorpresa lo que dijo la menor, por lo que simplemente suspiro. - Si no me hubiera enterado ese día, hasta yo estaría buscando con quien se peleo tu sabes quien.-

\- Chica lista, pero por lo que dijo Alicia pensé que no sabias bailar y veo que lo haces muy bien.- Ahora la que rio fue Katie.- Así que creo que ahora los dos mentimos.- Se detuvieron cuando la música paro y Oliver lo que hizo fue revolver el cabello de la menor.

\- No necesitas preocuparte, lo arreglare.- La castaña hizo una mueca sin creerle a su capitán para después asentir dando un "Esta bien".

\- Pero no olvides que ante cualquier cosa estamos las tres aquí.- 

Dijo suavemente Katie para tratar de que sonriera

\- Lo se...-

.

.

.

\- No voy a participar en ese baile.-

\- Es encantador escuchar su vaga opinión y el como se siente al respecto señor Flint, pero al ser uno de los campeones lamento decirle que su presencia es necesaria y obligatoria, así que espero no escuchar mas quejas al respecto.- Se escuchaba la voz profunda de el profesor jefe de la casa de Slytherin ante los comentarios de Marcus

\- Per..-

\- Sin ningún pero, las cosas como son.- Interrumpió antes de retirarse dejando a Marcus nuevamente solo, este lo que quería era solo gritar o tirarse de la torre de astronomía sonaba una mejor idea, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sala común donde lo primero que vio fue al trio de jugadores sentados, por lo que si hubiera preferido encerrase en su habitación mejor se quedo junto con ellos

\- Vamos Marcus es solo un baile.- Hablo Adrián tratando de calmar la cara antipática del pelinegro.

\- Si igual si no tienes una cita, podemos vestir a Adrián de mujer para que vaya contigo.- Comento de manera libre Montague a lo que los otros tres lo miraron extrañados.- Que, si estuvieras mas desesperados hubiera sido una buena idea, no me lo puedes negar.- 

\- No se por que me sigo juntando con ustedes.- Marcus estaba apunto de decir mas sobre la idea anterior pero mejor se guardo sus comentarios.

\- Por que no tienes de otra.- Lucían por fin comento algo, algo que en verdad el mayor no podía pelear.

Marcus cerro los ojos mientras los demás hablaban, no le preocuparía tanto el baile, por que estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas a las que era obligado ir con sus padres, pero ahí solo era presentarse hacer una que otra platica y podía pasar desapercibido y ahora tenia que preocuparse con quien llevar a un maldito baile, en mejores momentos hubiera invitado a Oliver sin importar lo que los demás dijeran pero ahora esa no era una opción después de la pelea posiblemente el guardián lo odiaba eso y Marcus no era el alma mas social como para conocer a mas chicas, seria buena opción llevar a la amiga de Oliver que era Hufflepuff, pero las únicas veces que el pelinegro había cruzado conversación con ella, era en partidos por que era cazadora de su casa, aparte lo que Marcus no sabia es que Adrián ya había invitado a tal carismática chica

Al abrir los ojos Marcus pudo notar pudo notar la platica cercana de algunas chicas y entre ellas Daphne Greengrass, al ver a la rubia Marcus se levanto por inercia, como si una idea hubiera venido de la nada a su mente para cercarse a ella, Daphne se despidió de Pansy y Millicent que se dirigían a la biblioteca, la rubia volteo para regresar a su habitación encontrándose con con el pelinegro

\- Daphne.- Saludo lo mas amigable Marcus a la contraria

\- No.- La rubia miro a Marcus con cara aburrida para ir al grano.

\- Oh vamos ni siquiera te he dicho algo.- Espeto Marcus cruzándose de brazos.

\- No pero te conozco bien Marcus y se que quieres, así que lamento decirte esto pero ya tengo con quien ir al baile.- Volvió a recalcar de manera obvia, sin querer dar una respuesta afirmativa ante la petición no dicha. 

\- Que tal tu hermana?.- Soltó el cazador sin pensarlo puesto que ya se sabia lo protectora que era Daphne con su hermana

\- Va en primer año idiota.- Marcus ladeo la cabeza en signo de afirmación, se había olvidado de que este era el primer año de Astoria en Hogwarts, eso y que en verdad no quería verse como un enfermo

Marcus y Daphne se conocían desde niños, pero ellos no eran los únicos, Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Adrián y Pansy también eran parte, la manera en la que este grupo de personas se conocían era por las cosas que se guardaban, eso y la relacion de los padres de todos, antes a Marcus se le hacia una exageración la preocupación de Daphne por su hermana hasta que el mismo lo vivio y si bien no es como que se la pasen juntos en fiestas era bueno saber que tenían con quien hablar.

Entre los dos se ayudaban y para Marcus sabia que el único baile que tenia que tomar en las fiestas de sus padres podía hacerlo con Daphne y de igual manera Daphne lo hacia ante las insistencias de su padre de conseguir pareja por que si alguien no le agradaba al padre de Daphne era Theodore Nott ¿la razón? nunca nadie la supo pero el señor Greengrass solo repetía que no era digno para su hija, ahí también es donde entraba Marcus como chaperón para al menos disimular y que la pareja pudiera estar juntos en la fiesta.

\- Daphne por favor, solo será un baile si quieres me dejo golpear por Nott después de eso, e en este punto en verdad ya no me importaría.- A Theodore de alguna forma no le agradaba tanto Marcus, no es que lo odiara, pero de todos es con quien mas había perdido comunicación,

\- Y después vas a desaparecer? como siempre?.- Daphne lo miro por un momento con los brazos cruzados.- Supongo que esto es por la noticia que apareció en el periódico, me da curiosidad quien era esa persona, quien fue lo suficiente para aguantarte.- Desde la noticia todo este tiempo todos se preguntaba quien podía ser la tan susodicha "chica" que por los colores era mas que obvio que era de los leones, aun que para ninguno cuadraba.

\- No me lo recuerdes Greengrass por favor, he tenido suficiente con el torneo créeme.- Daphne rio ante la cara de pocos amigos de Marcus cuando desvió la vista para después quedar un rato en silencio y suspirar.

\- Bien, solo será un baile Flint y tendrás que hacer algo por mi después.- Daphne se rindió para aceptar la propuesta, Marcus por dentro estaba mas que aliviado.

\- Gracias, me acabas de salvar... solo un baile.- El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente para alzar su mano en forma de acuerdo.

\- Solo un baile.- Daphne estrecho su mano con la del mayor en forma amistosa.

\- Te diría algo mas pero estoy seguro de que puedo sentir la mirada de Theo sobre mi.- La rubia aparto su mano al ver a Theodore junto con Adrian, detrás de Marcus.

\- Yo voy hablar con el y tu deja de ser tan idiota Flint.- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la rubia para caminar hacia Theo saludando a Adrián en el camino para después salir de la sala común junto con el otro.

\- Es lo que trato.-

.

.

.

La nieve caía al mismo tiempo que la entrada se llenaba de alumnos vestido de manera elegante, por lo cual no podía faltar Marcus que se encontraba vestido al igual que la mayoría un traje negro de gala camisa blanca y corbatín negro, traía encima de el una túnica negra abierta de la parte anterior, su rostro ya no se veía con ninguna herida como si no se hubiera enfrentado a un dragón, mas su cara seguía seria, se encontraba recargado en la pared al pie de las escaleras eso hasta que escucho una voz conocida, que lo llamaba

\- Hey idiota.- Marcus alzo la vista para ver a Daphne, que se encontraba con un vestido largo gris azulado con detalles de flores en la parte de abajo, ese detalle también cubría sus brazos haciéndolo mangas, su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño un tanto alto decorado con un tocado plateado y ciertos mechones caían delicadamente en su cara, Marcus al verla sonrió.

\- Luces encantadora.- Fue lo único que te dijo el pelinegro para tomar la mano de la rubia

\- Espero verme mejor que lo que se hubiera visto tu novia.- La rubia dio una vuelta mientras sonreía y se alababa a ella misma. Marcus solo rodo los ojos negando divertido.

\- Vaya Greengrass ya había olvidado lo divertida que eras.- Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro para ganarse un golpe de la rubia en juego, a pesar de la mirada que iba hacia Daphne todavía se podía notar como la mirada de Marcus se movía de manera de cautelosa por donde pasaban loa demás alumnos buscando a cierto castaño.

\- Marcus.- Se escucho la voz de Fleur, se acerco junto a su acompañante Roger Davies este saludo a Daphne y Marcus sostuvo la mano que Fleur había extendido para besarla y sonreírle a la mitad Veela.- Hermosa como siempre Fleur.

Marcus nunca había sido de dar cumplidos pero todos debían de admitir que una vez que observabas a Fleur era difícil apartarle la vista.

\- Luces muy bien en traje, deberías vestir así mas seguido.- Volvió a hablar Fleur, con algunas palabras entrecruzadas en frances, que si Marcus y Daphne no hubieran aprendido en verdad estaría muy perdidos.

\- Verdad es lo que yo le dije de igual forma.- Hablo de Daphne formalmente y encajosa, pero aun así no perdía la elegancia, la mayor de los Greengrass

\- Entonces deberías de tomar en cuenta la opinión de dos chicas.- La dos chicas rieron a la reacción que Marcus había puesto al darse cuenta como las dos chicas se habían llevado bien.

\- Vaya no sabia que el sentido de humor se pegaba.- Desvio su mirada hacia Potter y Krum que se acercaban, este los saludo de mano a los dos chicos al igual que a Parvati y a Hermione, que esta ultima le dio una extrañada mirada a Marcus, mirada que no logro descifrar el pelinegro pero lo que a este le sorprendió es de quien era pareja.

No paso ni un segundo cuando la profeso Mcgonagall llego para acomodar a los campeones junto con sus parejas, al principio se encontraba Fleur junto con Roger, en segundo Viktor y Hermione, Marcus y Daphne y por ultimo Harry y Parvati, los acomodaron enfrente de la puerta del gran comedor y al abrase entraron en el orden asignado, siendo recibido por aplausos, el gran comedor estaba recubierto de escarcha al igual que se decoró con guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago; las mesas alargadas de las casas quedaron sustituidas por mesas redondas y más pequeñas, iluminadas por farolillos, Marcus logro notar entre la gente a Adrián junto con la chica de Hufflepuff de la cual no se había dado cuenta que su cabello era mas corto.

Al llegar todo se posicionaron en un espacio esperando a la música, Daphne miro a Marcus quien sostenía una de sus manos y la otra estaba posicionada, en su cadera.

\- Sonríe Marcus, nadie va querer a un chico tan amargado.- El pelinegro bajo la cabeza tratando de aguantarse la risa ante el comentario de la rubia tratando de imitar los regaños que su madre le daba.

\- Párate bien Daphne, una dama nunca esta encorvada.- Marcus soltó imitando al igual al padre de Daphne ganándose una sonrisa se la mayor de los Greengrass en el momento en el que la música inicio, abriendo el baile todos los campeones con sus parejas.

Todos observaban a los campeones bailar hasta que empezaron a unirse maestro y alumnos en la pista, cierto castaño simplemente veía al cazador bailando con la rubia y compartiendo una que otra sonrisa entre ellos, paso un rato y Oliver detuvo su baile con Katie que mas que el haber invitado a la menor, la menor fue la que Obligo a su capitán a ir con ella, la castaña al ver la menor del mayor lo miro con preocupación para mirar donde apuntaba la vista del menor mirando Marcus junto con Daphne, Oliver bajo la cabeza, para soltar a la cazadora, lo bueno del momento es que había acabado el primer baile empezando uno nuevo que no fue tan largo que al anterior la gente se dispersaba dejando a algunos en la pisa.

\- Lo siento Katie.- Oliver no sabia que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la castaña al ver su cara cara simplemente agarro su mano.

\- No te preocupes Ollie, vamos por algo de tomar. - Katie le sonrió para sacarlo del segundo baile que estaba empezando y tratar de cambiar de tema.

Pero el no fue el único que salió del centro si no que también fue Marcus, que tomo la mano de Daphne y la llevo a donde se encontraba Theodore.

\- Toda tuya Nott, sin ningún rasguño.- El otro pelinegro al ver a Daphne sonrió y la tomo igual de la mano aun que no fue necesario ya que la rubia casi casi había corrido a lado de el.

\- Me debes una a mi también Flint.- Hablo Theo con burla en su voz, por lo que Marcus soltó un bufido para ver a la pareja sonriendo.

\- Lo que tu digas...perdón por robar tu cita al principio y en serio gracias Daphne.- Marcus metió sus manos a sus bolsillos alzándose de hombros y sincerándose, para dar la vuelta y retirarse, no sin ser detenida otra vez por la rubia.

\- Hey, no era mentira lo que te dije Marcus, sonríe estoy segura de que ese problema se va arreglar y.... no me vuelvas a hablar.- Para el pelinegro no fue sorpresa lo ultimo, ya se estaba preguntando en que momento se le quitaba la parte dulce y agradable a Daphne, este solo asintió ante el comentario y se retiro definitivamente, se sentó en una de las mesas, le agradaba que todas las fotos que de igual odiaba de la periodista ya habían sido tomadas, pero lo que se preguntaba es donde se encontraba Oliver, aun tenia que arreglar todo y no sabia. 

La noche paso y entre el desorden de las mesas y las personas gritando emocionadas ante la música de la banda The Weird sisters, la nieve caía en la cabello desordenado de Oliver que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del exterior mientras veía las luces de las hadas que se postraban entre los rosales, su corbata estaba desamarrada y por el frio movía sus manos entre ellas para mantener un poco de calor.

\- Con que aquí estabas?.- Se escucho la voz de Percy sentándose a lado de Oliver.

\- Quería aire fresco ¿Dejaste sola a Penny?.-

\- Demasiado fresco diría yo.- Dijo sarcástico ante el ambiente frio de afuera.- No esta con Katie y las chicas.- El silencio tomo pie en la conversación en ese momento, hasta que Oliver tomo la palabra 

\- Sabes Percy, pensaba en disculparme con el por que sabia que había sido un exagerado al decirle todo eso...- Percy no dijo nada en cambio solo paso su mirada hacia Oliver que se encontraba mirando al suelo con una leve sonrisa..

\- Antes de que empezáramos a salir era raro verlo sonreír sin esa tonta aura de superioridad, pero esta noche lo vi hacerlo con tanta facilidad y ahora no se que hacer.- Soltó una leve risa sin animo para quedarse callado un momento.- En serio me siento como un tonto por ser el único que esta sufriendo con la situación.- 

\- Así que tu fuiste quien encanto los zapatos de Greengrass.- Dije Percy escuchando el quejido ahogado de Oliver para reír levemente, recordando a la chica desesperada sin saber por que se movía de manera extraña en contra de su voluntad.

\- Oliver, no conozco a Marcus tan bien como tu y puedo decir que en estos dos años de encubrir una relacion igual de obvia que tu obsesión por el Quidditch ¿en verdad crees que el pueda hacer eso con otra persona?, no estoy de su lado, sigue sin caerme tan bien, pero.... te lo dejo para que lo pienses.- El pelirrojo le dio leves palmadas en el hombro, para levantarse suspirando.

\- Deberías regresar adentro, los gemelos siguen diciendo que a donde te desaparecí, me tienen harto eso y no quiero que te enfermes, tengo suficiente con verte decaído.- Oliver sonrió a la preocupación de Percy para alzar su vista y verlo.

\- Te alcanzo en un momento.- Percy asintió para dejar a Oliver regresando adentro

El guardián suspiro cuando el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista mirando a ambos lados por un momento, no sabia en verdad que hacer, tantas cosas y ninguna respuesta pasaban por su cabeza, sus manos que se encontraban frías su nariz y orejas se estaban tornando de un tono rosado por el frio, volvió a agachar su mirada para negar divertido en este momento ¿Quién era el idiota?, Oliver no quería llorar, mas sus ojos comenzaban a picar y humedecerse, dejando salir pequeñas lagrimas que el guardián trataba de limpiar haciendo peor la situación y que lagrimas mas gruesas salieran.

\- Por Merlín esto es tan tonto, no tengo 12 años.- Decía el guardián cerrando los ojos

\- No hace un poco de frio para que un chico tan lindo este aquí afuera llorando.- Oliver abrió los ojos y por un momento pensó que podría ser Marcus mas el acento era algo diferente por lo que alzo la vista encontrándose con nada mas que el jugador búlgaro.

\- No estoy llorando.- El guardián trato de desviar la mirada limpiándose la cara con una mano para levantarse.

\- Viktor Krum.- Se presento el búlgaro extendiendo su mano amigablemente, Oliver lo volteo a ver extrañado y dudo un poco antes de estrechar la mano.

\- Oliver Wood y si obviamente se quien eres, soy fan.- El guardián trato de sonreírle en el saludo, si bien Oliver podría estar emocionado este no era el mejor momento para sacarlo a la luz, el búlgaro se acerco mas para sostener la otra mano del castaño y apretarlas.

\- Tus manos están heladas.- Oliver no sabia si debía decir lo siento a ese comentario y se extraño aun mas cuando cuando Viktor soltó sus manos para agarrar su túnica roja y tratar de ponérsela en sus hombros.

\- Espera, no es necesario estaba apunto de regresar adentro.- El castaño trato de apartarse pero el buscador lo agarro de su brazo sol tanto un "Insisto" que hizo que al final el guardián terminara accediendo a la acción.

\- Gracias.- Dijo sinceramente al sentir un poco mas de calor, no es como que en traje no sea lo suficiente caliente pero el mismo había olvidad su túnica en el comedor.

\- Tu también juegas Quidditch ¿verdad? Hermione me hablo sobre ti.- Oliver estaba apunto de preguntar ¿quien?, ante la manera rara que el que Viktor pronuncio el nombre de la nacida de muggles que a pesar de que la chica estuvo tratando de enseñarle como pronunciar su nombre correctamente este aun no era capaz de decirlo.

\- Oh Hermione!.- Viktor asintió al notar como Oliver logro nombrarlo correctamente.- Si, juego Quidditch, soy guardián y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, aun que lamentablemente por el torneo este año no hubo partidos.-

\- Es una lastima me hubiera gustado verte jugar ¿piensas seguir en el Quidditch después de la escuela?.- Dijo Viktor al ver a Oliver hablar.

Esa pregunta fue lo unico que se necesitara par que Oliver sonriera y empezara una simpatica platica entre los jugadores a futuro sobre el Quidditch y de paso hablar sobre tácticas de juego, y claro el que estaba mas adentrado en la platica era el castaño por si alguien estaba mas que obsesionado por el juego era el, Viktor estaba igual de atento aun que menos participativo gracias a que aun buscaba una manera de que Oliver le entendiera a su acento, mas no se quedaba atrás, los planes de Oliver eran ir a la escuela y ya de ahí ir a la pruebas de Pudlemore United para poder entrar al equipo como guardián, Viktor pensaba seguir en el equipo de Bulgaria como estrella internacional.

\- Entonces espero poder verte algún día jugar.- Dijo Viktor sonriéndole

\- Voy a guardarte un asiento y no te vas a arrepentir de ir a verme.- Oliver hablaba con emoción mientras le sonreía expectante al buscador, los dos se miraron y soltaron una risa.

\- En verdad luces mucho mejor sonriendo.- La sonrisa de Oliver desaparecío al escuchar el comentario mirándolo por un momento un tanto incomodo.

\- Todos los de tu escuela halagan tan seguido a la gente?.- Pegunto Oliver moviendo su cabeza para irse quitando la túnica que había puesta el extranjero en sus hombros.

\- En realidad no.- Se quedo el silencio un momento y Oliver extendió la túnica hacia su dueño haciendo que este la tomara.

\- Creo que es momento de que regrese adentro...gracias fue agradable hablar contigo.- 

Oliver solo quería despedirse y caminar nuevamente hacia adentro, o al menos ese era su plan hasta que el búlgaro lo agarro del brazo apenas había dado ciertos pasos para detenerlo y antes de que Oliver pudiera decir algo o preguntar que estaba pasando, esto sintió como tomaba su cara y el contrario juntara sus labios con los de el, el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acción, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo por que ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho el otro, no paso tanto tiempo cuando Viktor se separo y lo soltó, Oliver lo miro sin saber que decir, pero en menos de un segundo pudo ver como alguien llamaba el nombre de Krum, los voltearon la misma dirección donde se acercaba un Marcus enojado que ni se lo pensó dos veces para golpear al Bulgaro.

\- Sabes, desde el principio no me traías confianza Krum.- Escupió Marcus enojado mirando como el otro simplemente sonrió limpiándose un poco la sangre que había salido de su labio.

\- Una pelea, me gusta tu iniciativa Flint.- Dijo tranquilamente Viktor como si no lo hubieran golpeado hace unos instantes

\- Oh y no sabes lo que te espera.- Dijo para acercarse tratando de golpear nuevamente al extranjero pero Viktor en vez de ceder esquivo el movimiento para ahora ser el el que le diera un golpe a Marcus.

Oliver no se movía, ¿demasiada información para procesar? esa era realmente la pregunta de su cabeza, Oliver volteo a ver a Marcus que ahora se encontraba en el suelo encima de Vikto agarrándolo fuertemente de su traje de gala de color rojo, su cabello se encontraba igual de despeinado después de un partido y no traía su saco ni su túnica puesta, solo su moño que en realidad ya no era un moño por que estaba desamarrado, Oliver sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver al momento y se acerco par tratar de detenerlos a los dos.

\- ¡Marcus suéltalo!.- Decía alzando la voz tratando de detener al mayor de todos y en esta ocasión era divertido ver como ahora los involucrados en una pelea asi fueran Oliver y Marcus, sino que ahora Oliver trataba de detener a Marcus y todo podía ir relativamente hasta que se escucho un golpe en seco y después silencio, Oliver simplemente miro sosteniendo su mejilla el golpe que había recibido, Marcus volteo a ver a Oliver preocupado soltando a su agarre del búlgaro, pues claro simplemente había sido una accidente de Marcus, mas a pesar de haber sido eso era algo que Marcus juro no hacerle al castaño otra vez.

\- Oliver...- Antes de decir otra cosa Marcus fue interrumpido por el buscador que le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y de encima de el de una vez.- Eres un idiota Krum.-

\- ¿En serio? yo debería de decir lo mismo.- El Búlgaro se levanto tratando de acercarse a Oliver en signo de "ayuda" para ganarse un manotazo de este.

\- Los dos son unos idiotas!.- Soltó ahora enojado Oliver para levantarse del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas.

\- No soy una maldito trofeo o algo por el estilo para que se peleen, ni estoy hecho de porcelana como para no aguantar un golpe.- La mirada del castaño se poso directamente en el cazador que se encontraba en el suelo, para mirarlo directamente y después pasar al extranjero

\- Así que los dos se pueden ir mucho al diablo, esto es una estupidez.- Ni una palabra mas salió de la boca de Oliver simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiro con pasos largos dejando a los otros dos solos o eso creían hasta que salió cierto maestro de pelo negro para verlos sorprendido por la manera desastrosa en la que los dos se encontraba y después cruzarse de brazos para dar la a los dos campeones una típica mirada seria.

\- Perfecto lo que faltaba.- Maldijo Marcus al ver a su jefe de su casa para chasquear la lengua.- 

Y haciendo peor el momento seria agregando a Rita Skeeter que se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos tomando apunte de todo lo que veía, sonriente por las noticias que podrá contar con tal información o que hubiera podido contar gracias si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de cierto Wesley de gafas que le vasto con lanzar un simple y preciso "Obliviate" a la mujer para borrar de su memoria de justamente lo que había visto mientras que Adrián volvía cenizas la vuelapluma tomando la libretita de apuntes de la reportera, los dos "cómplices" se miraron y Percy asintió para que el menor arrancara las ultimas tres hojas que era lo que tenia escrito de lo que había pasado y regresarle en la libreta a una confundida Rita para después irse de ahí, antes de que la mujer estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.

Por que en verdad sin ellos dos las cosas entre Marcus y Oliver serian aun mas desastrosas.


End file.
